I Will Kill You Jak!
by NightShadeCrimzon
Summary: HA! It's back up! RATED FOR LANGUAGE! Keito's friend is over and they're playing Jak2. But then they both get zapped into the game! Will the be to help Jak and be back to their world, or will the forever be stuck in the game?
1. Default Chapter

I Will Kill You Jak!!!

Inu65: hello, hello. CTC and I had this really fucked up idea about her and I getting zapped into Jak 2.

Jak: *mumbles string of colorful words…..*

Inu65: *jumps up and attempts to slap Jak**fails miserably** 

Jak: -_-;; moron…..

Inu65: *glare, glare* anyway, CTC is about 85% done with the game…..and says a whole lot of colorful words and THAT'S HOW WE GOT THE IDEA!!

Jak: *sarcastically* yeaaah……

Daxter: *playing with Inu65's TV* what the hell is this thing?

CTC: yuppies. I'm almost done! Although I'm stuck on this one part…….WHY WON'T HE JUMP?!?!?!

Inu65: I'm getting a headache just thinking about it…… well, here's goes nothin!!

~*~*~*~

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 1, The Evil Game of Hell

"EVIL GAME OF HELL!!" cried Rayme (CTC) pounding Keito's (Inu65) controller on the bed. "WHY WON'T HE JUMP?!?!? JAK, I WILL KILL YOU!!! I WILL FUCKING GET ZAPPED INTO THE FUCKING GAME AND KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!" Rayme yelled at the TV because Jak wouldn't jump over a pit of snotty green gooze that burns when you land in it. Keito hid under her comforter and clamped her ears shut. "RAYME, IT'S JUST A STUPID GAME!!" Keito yelled, peaking her head from under the covers. "Just a game you say?! JUST A GAME?!" Rayme said acidly. "IT WILL BE A GAME, WHEN I CAN JUMP OVER THE FUCKING THING!!" Rayme yelled. "You need serious anger management girl…." Keito said with a sigh. Rayme's left eye began to twitch. 

Then, all of a sudden………ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!! The two teenaged girls fell from the sky screaming bloody murder. 

With a loud thud, the two teens landed on two unsuspecting things, a really big eared 6'10" kangaroo dude, and a small orange mutated squirrel…..rodent…..thing. "Owies….I think I broke my ass-bone…." groaned Keito, getting off the rodent thing. "Yeah well, I think you broke every bone in my BODY!!" the thing said. "Daxter, you ok?" the big eared dude said. "Am I ok? DO I LOOK OK?! Yeah I ok, pal. You?" Rayme looked down on whoever she landed on. Her eyes grew wide, and her face redden. "Jak…..it's time for me to KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!!" Rayme yelled grabbing him by his shoulders and banging his head on the ground. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU JUMP?!?!?!" she yelled. Keito sweat dropped while Daxter jumped on Rayme and was trying to pry her hands off him. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU JUMP?!?!?!" she yelled again. Jak, finally got away from the crazed Rayme. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jak said dusting himself off. "She's pissed at you." Keito said. "Uh, I kinda figured that." Jak said. "But why?" Jak added. "Beats the shit outta me." Keito said. "Because, dear Jak, YOU WOULDN'T JUMP!!!" Rayme yelled pointing her finger at Jak. "What the hell do you mean I wouldn't jump?" he asked. Rayme opened her mouth to speak, then stopped to think. "Ummm, you wouldn't jump, uuuh, like three weeks ago BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!!" Rayme lied. Jak raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he said in a disbelieving tone. "Uuuh, yeah." Rayme said. "Don't you recognize me?" "Now that you mention it, you look awfully like that hooker in that one bar. The one who was trying to hit on me." Jak said rubbing his chin in thought. Rayme's jaw dropped and her left eye began to twitch a little. "Uhhh, no. that was the other bar." Keito said. "This is the hooker from this bar…….oh shit, wait!!" Keito said again. Rayme then pulled out a huge frying pan and bashed them all over the head with it. "I'm no hooker. Never was, never will. BUT SHE IS!!" Rayme said pointing to Keito. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKIN ABOUT GIRL!?!?!?! I AIN'T NO DAMNED HOOKER!!! I have more respect than that…….hey Jak, can I touch your ears?" Keito said, changing the subject completely. "ME TOO!" Rayme chimed in. Keito and Rayme jumped up and down trying to touch Jak's ears. "I'm 6'10". I think you guys are going to have a hard time doing so." Jak said. "Then bend your ass down so we can touch em!!" Keito said still jumping up and down. "Yeah really…..lazy ass….." Rayme said. "I ALMOST GOT EM!!" Keito yelled. 

"Hey, what kinda people are you guys? You're ears are short and stubby." Daxter said, pulling Keito's ear. "STOP HURTING OUR FEELINGS!!!" Keito cried, yanking Daxter's tail. "AAAAAAAAAH!!1 STOP THAT BITCH!! I JUST GOT IT STRAIGHTEND!!!" Daxter yelled. "We're humans. You don't know what we are." Rayme said watching Keito and Daxter pull each others hair and ears. "Hey, you two, stop it." Jak said. Keito and Daxter froze, still hanging onto each others hair and ears. 

"So, uh Jak, can you help us. You know, find a place to stay and all?" Rayme said. "OR ELSE MY SNAKE WILL KILL YOU!!" she yelled holding out a wooden snake that moves. "Uh, do you think I'm scared of this?" Jak asked taking the wooden toy snake from Rayme's hands. "You should be, 'cause it's alive." Keito said. "See, it moves!!" Rayme said taking her snake back and making it move. "SEE? SEE?!" Rayme kept making it move until the head of the snake went flying off and hit some guy in the head. "Ok, never mind." Rayme said. "That was a violation with the Crimson Guard Squad. You are under arrest." the guy said starting to run over along with five other guys. Then a ton of others showed their ugly faces. "Ah, fuck!" Jak cursed. "Wha-wha-WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO?!?!?!" Keito yelled, starting to spaz out. Then, Jak grabbed Rayme and Keito's shirt collars and commandeered a hover craft and started to fly off. "HOLD ON YOU GUYS!!" Jak yelled back as the hover craft zoomed off. "YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!!" Daxter yelled at the two teens. "HOW THE FUCK WHRE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THOSE UGLY GUYS ARE EVIL LITTLE FUCK HEADS?!?!" Keito yelled, strangling Daxter with one hand while hanging onto Jak's waist with the other. "COULDN'T YOU TELL BY THE GUNS AND THE SUIT THAT THEY WERE BAD?!??!" Daxter yelled. "HE HAS A GUN AND A……well, he doesn't have a suit, but HE STILL HAS A GUN!!! AND A BIG ONE AT THAT!!" Keito yelled. 

Jak lead them to the Underground place. They parked in front of the Underground and Jak lead them down to a large tunnel. "Jak, who the hell are these….things?" Torn said. "Friends." Jak said. Keito looked at Rayme and said, "We are? OH MY GOD!! I HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND!! YAYNESS!! But on thing, how could we be friends when she tried to kill you. Plus you don't even know our names." Rayme smacked Keito over the head. "Yayness is my word, bitch." Rayme said. "Whatever. Jak you have to go on another mission for me. It seems that the Crimson Guards have a huge supply of Dark Eco." Torn said. Jak sighed heavily. "You need to destroy every single one of those crates." Torn said. "But be careful. Be sure to shoot from a distance. The explosion will cause damage to you too." "Where do I go?" Jak said. "It's at the pumping station." Torn said. "Great." Jak said sarcastically. "Where's that?" Keito asked Rayme. "Somewhere far, far away in a magical little fairy land named Joe-Bob." Rayme said sarcastically. "Really? Can I come?!" Keito said. "You dumb-butt! It's here in Haven City, jack-ass!!" Rayme said. "Hey, it's not my fault that I don't know a single thing about this game…..world…..WHATEVER WE'RE IN!!" Keito said. 

"Come on Dax. Let's go." Jak said. "Got it buddy!" Daxter said jumping onto Jak's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Jak. You're not leaving these strange creatures with me." Torn said looking at Rayme and Keito. Jak sighed. "I can't take them. It's too dangerous." Jak said. "Then turn them in to the Crimson Guards." Torn said. Jak gave a slight laugh. "And risk my skin? You already know what happens when I get too close." Jak said. "What are they anyway?" Torn asked pulling Keito's ear. She glared at Torn through the corner of her dark brown eyes. 

"Why the hell is everyone pulling my freakin ears?!" she growled. Rayme laughed a bit. "They said there humans…..whatever those are." Daxter said. "Funny lookin creatures aren't they?" Daxter added. "Look who's talkin mongoose boy." Keito growled again. "What the hell is a mongoose?" Jak asked. "Uuuh, it's like Daxter, but it doesn't talk nor does it have a rounded snout. It walks on all fours and eats snakes." Rayme explained as best as she could. 

"Anyway. Jak, you are not leaving these _humans_ here with me." Torn said. Jak sighed again. "Fine. You two, your coming too." Jak said heading for the door. Keito and Rayme looked at each other and followed. "Umm, Jak, what about weapons for them?" Daxter said. "Damnit. I forgot." Jak said quietly. At the sound of the word 'weapon', Keito perked up a bit. "Hey Rayme, we get weapons!!" she whispered into Rayme's ear. "I'm not deaf you know." Rayme said. 

"Ummm, Jak, I'd hate to be a pest, but uhh, do you think we could get some shoes first? When we got here, we didn't have anything except the clothes on our backs. We'll tell ya the details later, but it really would be nice if we had shoes." Rayme said. Jak looked down at their feet. Keito didn't have socks on and Rayme did have socks. "No shoes for me thanks. Don't like em." Keito said. "Um, you girl with the bare feet, you have to have something." Jak said. Keito sighed. "Oh, alright." she said, hanging her head. Jak walked to a closet and pulled out two pairs of boots. To them, they were small, to Keito and Rayme, they were huge. "Thanks." they both said, putting them on. "Hey, Keito, don't you have socks?" Rayme asked. "OH YEAH!! I forgot that they were in my pocket!" Keito said taking out her socks and putting them on. Rayme rolled her eyes. "These are too big." Rayme said. "Just right for me, but I have big feet, for a teenaged human girl." Keito said standing up. 

"Ok, lets go. First we have to get you guys some guns." Jak said. The two girls followed Jak. "Sooo, what's you guys' names?" Daxter asked. "I'm Keito, and that's Rayme. They're not our real names, but we like to call each other by them." Keito said. "Yeah. If you translate Keito's name into English, it's her real name." Rayme said. Jak gave them an odd look. "Then what language is it then?" he asked. "Japanese." both of them answered in unison. "I won't even ask…." Jak said walking to a small room. He opened the door and pulled out two guns. "Here." he said handing them each one. "Umm, Jak I warn you. Keito is rather trigger happy. When she plays Unreal Tournament, no one stays alive, unless they're on her team that is." Rayme said. Daxter leaned over to Jak's ear. "She entered a tournament at her age? Well, I don't know how old she is, but she's a teen!" Daxter whispered into Jak's ear. "HEY, HEY, HEY!! Rayme, it's like the Minigun in Unreal Tournament!! Great!! I love that gun! Not as much as I love the Redeemer though. That gun is kick ass!!" Keito said. "Riight. Well then, since we're all set, let's get going then." Jak said with cautious step away from Keito. Daxter swallowed hard. Keito and Rayme followed Jak, holding their new weapons close. Jak kept glancing behind through the corner of his eye, obviously nervous on what Keito and Rayme might do. Especially after hearing that Keito was already in a tournament, that used guns. That didn't settle right with Jak. Didn't settle right at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Chapter 1

Inu65: so how was it?

Jak: you're scaring me…..*edges away from Inu65*

CTC: well, at least you're not scared of me.

Daxter: I am……

Inu65: well, be nice and don't flame. It's my first Jak fic. Same with CTC. 

If you really wanna find out my name, do an online search. There will be some Japanese usage and I will stick a little glossary at the end. every time there will be a Japanese word in the fic, I will stick a number by it so you can easily find the word in the glossary, ok? I'm nice. 

CTC: DAMERU!!!

Inu65: by the way, Unreal Tournament is a computer game that I totally rock at!! There will be some moments that we will used the names of the guns. If ya wanna know what they're like, we just might give a brief explanation of them at the end. Maybe. If we feel like it. Well, review please!! And be nice!! Darker Side of the Moon and Fallen From Nowhere, OUT!!


	2. Scariness, Sugar Highness and a Really E...

I Will Kill You Jak!!

Inu65: hey all! I am hyper from loads of sugar!!

Jak: oh brother…..

Inu65: oh, be nice…….big ears……

CTC: Heeheehee!!

Inu65: well, yeah. I'm sugar high at the moment. For now at least. I was playing Unreal Tournament 2003, and this one chick Prism looks kinda like Jak. Only feminine and has shorter hair and yellow eye shadow, no pointy ears cause she's human and she has a really cool eye piece thingy kinda like Jak's but not. Find a pic of her online.

CTC: I agree. She looks kinda like Jak. GAAAAAAH!! HE HAS A HALF-SISTER!!!! 

Jak: *freaked out look*

CTC: nawh, I'm just jokin.

Inu65: I want to change the world

Jounestu tayasazu ni Takani mirai e

Te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland 

CTC: excuse her.

Inu65: sorry. I couldn't help myself to singing the first opening theme to Inuyasha. One of my favorite animes. 

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

Wachisukumu koe mo naku

Jak: she's really starting to scare me……too many different languages.

Daxter: I AGREE!!

Inu65: sorry. I love Fukai Mori though! Enough chat, time to get started on another chapter!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 2, Scariness, Sugar highness and a Really Expensive Firework Show

The tension between Jak and the girls lasted until they almost arrived at their destination. Jak used his jet board while Keito and Rayme ran…….more like them running to catch up. "Are we almost there?!" Keito said between gasps of air. "I'm about to keel over!" she added with a fake faint. Rayme laughed at Keito's little fake faints that she does, but she never touches ground. It looks it, but she never does. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on girl, where almost there." Daxter said looking back at the two laughing teens. Keito and Rayme looked at each other. Keito had a grossed out look on her face that made Rayme burst into laughter again. 

Jak and Daxter whirled around to see what was so funny. "What's so funny?" Jak asked, placing his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow. "This." Keito said doing a fake faint and her grossed out look, making little sound affects as if she actually hit the ground. "Help me someone. I have fallen and I can't get up. Help me please. My turban is burin!" Keito said trying her best to sound Arabic, or as we call em, Hindus. Rayme tried to hold her laughter in. "Riiiight….." Jak said turning around and boarded off again. "What?! I can't help it! I'm sugar high!! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!! I HAD TOO MUCH SUGAR!!" Keito said chasing after them. Rayme had already left before Keito said that 'she was sugar high'. 

"Hey Jak, do you think she'll ever shut up?" Daxter asked looking back at Keito who was trying to keep up. "It's best to ignore her. She tends to get hyper a lot. Especially when she has too much sugar, or has just a little bit. And don't say I didn't warn you, she gets really crazy." Rayme said running along side of the jet board. Jak raised an eyebrow at her. "And you don't call that crazy?" he said referring to Keito who was singing Change the World from Inuyasha backwards. Even the words where backwards. Rayme sighed heavily. "That's nothing compared to _some_ things." Rayme said. "This is going to be a looong adventure, Dax…." Jak sighed. "No, really?! I couldn't tell!" Daxter replied sarcastically. 

For the last part of their journey, there was silence. All except for Keito singing songs from her favorite anime, and Jak telling her to shut up but didn't work, and singing Yo Ho a Pirates Life For Me, twenty five times straight without a single stop. 

Finally they arrived. "Finally. I don't know how much more of that song I could take!" Jak said rubbing his temples. "Yo Ho, yo ho a pirates life for me! Hey, d'you say somethin Jak?" Daxter said dancing around a little bit. Jak gave a frustrated sigh and walked around the pumping station, looking for the huge ass supply of Dark Eco. 

"HEY, JAK!! IS THIS IS?!" Keito called out. Jak spun around and jogged over to Keito who was singing the ending theme to Trigun. "Yeah. Good work, and uh, shut the hell up." Jak said. Keito stopped singing and started humming the theme to Rocky. Jak rolled his eyes. "Get back." he said taking out his gun. "YO WAAAAAAIT!!! STOP!!! DON'T SHOOT!!" Rayme yelled running over to Jak. "What?" Jak said. "Remember what Torn said? If you stand to close, the damage with affect you too, or something like that." Rayme said. "Oh yeah. Thanks. That would not have been a good thing." Jak said stepping back a little. 

"I would go farther back if I was you." Keito said in a sing song kind of voice. Jak looked at her in disapproval. "Trust me on this, I know it may be difficult for you, but just trust me on this. Lets put a stone where you're standing, ok? Now, if this is going to be a huge ass blast, then you want to stand way back. Like over by that building over there." Keito said. Jak nodded and they all ran over to the building Keito ordered. "Let's hope you're right on this, Keito." Jak said and fired his Peace Maker. Sure enough, Keito had been right. The stone where Jak originally stood was nothing but dust.

Jak and everyone else but Keito looked shocked. "That's one expensive fire work show…" Keito said placing a hand over her heart. "And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night, that our flag was still there. Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave. Or the land of the free and the home of the brave. PLAY BALL!!" Keito sang. "What was that?" Jak asked. Both Keito and Rayme replied a simple, "A really big boom." 

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! JAK, THAT COULD HAVE BEEN YOU, BUDDY!!' Daxter yelled, almost having a heart attack. "How did you know?" Jak asked. Keito took a deep breath. "Be prepared for a long one…." Rayme said rolling her eyes. "I knew for a fact that the Redeemer's blast is very powerful and would most likely kill us here if that's what we had used. Fortunately it wasn't a Redeemer but very similar. So noting the size of the blast from the game when I watched Rayme play it before we got sucked into it, I realized that the after blast would be smaller. From where you used to be standing, I knew that the blast would still have killed you because I just shrunk down the Redeemer's missile size and explosion radius and then knew a safe distance for you to shoot from." Keito said quickly in one breath. Everyone stared at Keito. "There you go. Miss Unreal Tournament at her best." Rayme said. "My head hurts…." Keito said falling onto the ground. "Owies." Jak's eye began to twitch a little. "I'm alright." Keito said standing up. 

Jak looked over to where Daxter was standing, then noted that he had fainted. "Dax, hey Daxter. Wake up." Jak said lightly slapping Daxter's face. "GAAAAAAH!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?" Daxter yelled jumping up, scaring Jak. Jak fell onto his butt and shook his head. " WHAT WAS WITH THE HUGE ASS ATOMIC BLAST THINGY!! I SWEAR TO GOD I SAY A MUSHROOM CLOUD RISE UP FROM WHERE ALL THAT DARK ECO WAS!!" Daxter screamed. "Hey, it's ok. It's over. Now, let's get back to Torn. He'll probably want to know what happened." Jak said taking out his jet board. 

Keito looked at Rayme with a tired groan and a frown. "Not another run. I'm all outta fucking breath." Keito whined. "God do I hate running." Rayme said. "Why can't we commandeer a zippy fly-e thingy?!" Rayme said. Keito sighed heavily. "It's a fool's paradise." she said with a shrug. "Dude, that had nothing to do with it." Rayme said. Keito shrugged her shoulders.

"YO, COME ON!! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND LET'S BUST A MOVE!!" Daxter yelled back. Keito and Rayme sighed an began the run to catch up. "Show me the way to go home. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." Keito started to sing. "I had a little drink about an hour ago and it went right to my head." Rayme finished. "Oh where ever I may roam. By land of sea or phone. You will always catch me singin this song, show me the way to go home." both finished, then started to sing it louder and faster. The two teens sang that song all the way back to the Underground place.

By the time they got back, Jak's head was throbbing, an Daxter was being paranoid of a giant shark trying to eat him. "It's about time you guys got back." Torn said. "So, how'd it go? Pretty tough by the looks of it." "No, actually it went fairly easy. Except for the singing. And the randomness the two girls were doing. Especially Keito." Jak said. "Who?" Jak pointed to Keito who was dancing around I Stand Alone by Godsmack. "Her." "Well, tell me what happened." Torn said looking fairly interested on how Jak dealt with destroying the Dark Eco and dealing with the two crazed teens. "She did eh? Well, they maybe more useful than I thought." Torn said with a suspicious gleam in his eye. Jak narrowed his eyes. "Take a break Jak. You look terrible. Go to a bar or something." Torn said walking away. 

"Did ya hear that Jak?! We get a break!! Yes!" Daxter said bouncing up and down. "Yeah. Yo, Keito, Rayme, let's go!" Jak said. Both girls bounded over, smiling ear to ear. "Hai (1), Jak-san (2). Hajimemashita (3)? Daijö bu desu ka (4), Jak-san?" Keito said. Jak gave a very confused look. "Uuuh, ok." he said trying to ignore Keito's worried look. "Hey Jak, what the hell did she say?" Daxter asked. "I have no idea." Jak replied shaking his head as he headed towards the doors. "DOKO NI IKIMASU KA?!?! (5) MATSU, JAK-SAN!!! MATSUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"(6) Keito cried out running towards Jak. Rayme sighed and followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End chapter 2

Inu65: so, how was it? I had to put Japanese in it! 

Jak: I'm really confused.

Inu65: I just wanna thank those who reviewed! I love you all, but I love Jak and Jack better!

Jak: who's Jack?

Jack: Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. *rolls eyes*

Jak: I know you. *chases Jack*

Vash the Stampede: hey, does anyone have any dounuts?

Spike Spiegel: COME HERE!! *chases Vash*

Inu65: *sweat drops* what can ya say? A bounty hunter will be a bounty hunter eh? Let's get to those strange and foreign words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Glossary!*!*!*!*!*@*@*@#*#*

Hai (hi) - yes

San (sahn) -form of respect

Hajimemashita (hah-jee-mee-mah-shee-tah) -How do you do?

Daijobu desu ka (dah-ee-johh-boo deh-soo kah) - are you alright?

Doko ni ikimasu ka? (doh-koh nee ee-kee-mah-soo kah) where are you going?

Matsu (mah-tsoo) -wait 

Inu65: those are all of the Japanese words I've used. Now, for the Glossary of the Guns

~*~*~*~*~*~*Glossary of UT Guns*!*!*!*!*!

From last chapter I mentioned a 'Minigun'

Minigun- it's basically like a machine gun with a max amount of ammo is 250.

Redeemer: a big single shot missile launcher who's missile when explodes is a mini atomic bomb. The blast expands a great distance and whoever is in the explosions way is killed instantly. The farther you are from the center of the explosion, but are still in the blast area, you may be spared, but your life is weakened dramatically. The closer you are, you're a dead man….girl…..whatever. Due to the enormous size of the ammunition, the Redeemer is exhausted after on shot. If you have a shield, it is useless. You're health will go down but your shield will still stay at whatever point it was at.

Inu65: me, personally, I have survived the Redeemer's blast a few times, when I was closer to the center. Although it dropped my health down to the thirties, and that's dying, but I still made it out alive. And that's not having the full 199 health, more like 100 health points. So, HA!! I'M A SURVIVER!!

Jak: shut up…..

CTC: biiiiiiig guuuuuuuuuuuns!!! I WANNA TOUCH!! *falls off 350602357397023 foot cliff*

Inu65: well, that's it. No more. I'm tired. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! TOMORROW'S NEW YEARS EVE!! Or if you read this New Years Eve, IT'S NEW YEARS EVE!!!! WAHOOOO!!! 

Darker Side of the Moon and Fallen From Nowhere out with some BLUE FUNK!!!!


	3. Alcohol, Sugar and Fake Kids

I Will Kill You Jak!!

Inu65: wow! Glad you guys liked it!! Thanks for your reviews, I still love you guys. MONSTER ENERGY DRINKS TO ALL!!! Yummy!! They have caffeine!! YUMMY CAFFINE!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 

Jak: and we're going to be stuck in a bar with her……? 0_0

Inu65: hey, does anyone know what taurine is? It's in Monster Energy drinks and I have no idea what the hell it is. Please tell me.

Jak: *grabs drink for Inu65* unleash the beast? Tear into a can of the meanest energy supplement on the planet? Oh god. 

Daxter: ummm, Jak. I don't think she should be drinking that stuff…….

Jak: why?

Daxter: ummm, look. *points to Inu65 who's bouncing up and down in a circle singing the theme to Zorro*

Jak: 0_o ok. No more for you.

Inu65: *left eye twitching uncontrollably* no…..more…….caffinated…….drink……of death?! MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!! *tackles Jak and takes drink and runs away* my precious……my precious……*runs up tree and hisses at Jak* MIIIIINE!!! *hiss, hiss**falls out of tree**

~*~*~*~**~*~*~

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 3, Alcohol, Sugar, and Fake Kids

The four walked to a bar that looked pretty decent and went inside. There wasn't anybody in there, besides a few Crimson Guards that had passes out from to much alcohol. Other than that, there was one or two drunken fools playing a drinking game at the far end of the room at a table. 

Jak walked over to the bar and sat down. Daxter hopped onto the stool next to Jak. Rayme nudged Keito and the two girls joined them. Keito sat next to Jak and Rayme sat next to Keito. 

"What'd it be?" the bar tender asked in a gruff voice. "Got any Coke?" Keito asked. The bar tender raised an eyebrow. "What's it a joke or something?" he said with a slight laugh. "No. I wanna know if you have any-OWE!!! Rayme that hurt!!" Keito said starting to slap Rayme, who slapped back. The bar tender shook his head and looked over to Jak. One of the passed out Krimson Guards snored loudly then repositioned himself and began snoring.

The bar tender raised an eyebrow at Jak. "You don't look so good. You want somethin to wake ya up a bit? Get ya ta make ya feel beta?" the bartender said. "Yeah." Jak said with a slight nod. "And what about them?" the bartender asked pointing to the two teens who had finally stopped fighting and looked pathetic with their heads cocked to the side and drowse looks plastered to their faces. "Uh, same thing." Jak said. "You're the boss." the bartender said and walked over to the other side of the bar.

"Hey, Jak, relax, pal! You're too tense! Loosen up a bit!" Daxter said hopping onto Jak's head and looking into his eyes. Jak glared at Daxter. "Get off my head." he said. "Easy! Jees……" Daxter exclaimed bouncing back to the stool.

The bartender came back with a bottle of bright neon blue liquid inside and three glasses. Jak looked at the bottle containing the bright blue stuff. "What is it?" he asked, picking up the bottle and smelling the contents. It had a sweet fruity smell, and the bland smell off alcohol, it wasn't strong though. "It's my own concoction. Gets ride of migraines, hangovers, minor aches and pains, fatigue and other stuff." he said pouring the liquid into the glasses. Jak took a glass and brought it to his lips. "I warn ya though, don't down it. Drink it slowly." the bartender said. "Why?" Jak said lowering the glass. "Ya get too hyper, right away too. Afterwards the next day, you regret you even had it." he said.

Keito looked at the stuff in the glass and poked the glass. "Hey Rayme, look at this stuff! It looks cool!" Keito said, not all that tired anymore. "Ugh, I need sleep…" Rayme said putting her head down on the bar table. Keito looked at Jak to see if it was ok, and he nodded. She took the glass and took a sip. "Tastes like rum. Keito likes rum. Keito likes rum a lot!" Keito said downing the glass and slamming it on the table. "HEY RAYME!! YOU GOTTA TRY IT!! IT'S GOOD!!" Keito said bouncing in her seat. Rayme raised her head and stared at the shot glass full with the bright neon blue liquid. "What is it?" she asked. "A FRUITY THINGY THAT TASTES LIKE RUM!!!" Keito said still bouncing. Rayme smelled it and turned up her nose. "I don't like alcohol." she said and put her head back down on the table. 

"Oh, no." Jak sighed heavily. "GET IT BEFORE SHE TAKES IT!" Daxter exclaimed. Jak reached for the glass, but Keito grabbed it just before he did. "MINE!! IT'S RUM!! Only, IT'S BLUE RUM!!! MIIIIIIIINE!!" she yelled and downed it. She coughed a little and began running around the bar singing the coconut song. "Jaaaaaak……make her stoooooop….." Daxter said. Jak got up and began to walk towards the crazed Keito. 

"Keito, listen to me. Stop. Hey, listen, calm down, ok? Take a deep breath and-" Jak said walking slowly to the mega hyper teen. 

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Keito called out running past Jak and ran over to Rayme. "RAYME!! YOU HAVE TO TRY IT!!" she said. "Uh, uh. I'm tired." Rayme said. Keito's eye began to twitch and grabbed Rayme's head and the glass. "YOU WILL DRINK IT AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!!" Keito said pouring the liquid down Rayme's throat. "VOILA!!! YOU LIKE?!" Keito exclaimed raising her arms over her head. 

A few seconds later, Rayme bounced up and joined Keito in running around the bar singing Chiquita Banana song. Jak began to get very frustrated now. Every time he cornered one, they some how managed to get away from him. 

The bartender watched in amusement and Daxter began to chase them. Rayme and Keito crossed paths and Keito ran head first into a poll and passed out. Rayme began to scream like Vash the Stampede and ran around Jak in a giant circle. Jak lunged to grab her but Rayme jumped out of his grasp and stepped on his back and got over him and ran into a wall.

Jak sighed heavily and sat back down on his stool and panted hard for a moment or two. "That was interesting. You ok?" the bartender chuckled. "yeah. I'm fine." Jak replied and poured himself another glass of the neon blue stuff. "Aren't you going to move them, Jak?" Daxter asked looking at Keito how was sprawled out in the middle of the floor and Rayme who had bounced back and was practically in the door way. "No." Jak said taking a sip. "Some father you are….." the bartender said drying out a glass with a rag. Jak spit his drink out and began to choke. Daxter began to pat Jak on the back. "Hey, buddy, breath." Daxter told Jak.   


"What? You're not the father?" the bartender asked. Jak cleared his throat, still coughing some. "Listen buddy. I like you. I like you a lot, but if I don't get any proof that you didn't kidnap these kids, then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to turn you in." the bartender said leaning over the bar. "No, no, no, no. I-I am their father. Sorry, it went down the wrong way." Jak lied. Fortunately the bartender bought it. "Terribly sorry, man." he apologized. "It's ok. I get that a lot." Jak said taking another sip. "It's about time they shut up!" Daxter said. "It's been like what? How long Jak since we……..headed out?" Daxter said again. "Too long." Jak said putting the glass down.

"Owies….my head hurts." Keito said getting up and walking back to the bar. "Hey Jak, what happened to Rayme?" Keito asked. The bartender gave Jak the 'you lied' glare. Jak held up a hand. "They refuse to call me dad or father." Jak said simply, the nervous feeling burning in his chest and in his stomach. "What do you mean, 'dad'? you're not my-" Keito began but her mouth was covered by Daxter's furry paw. "Shhhh. Just play along." Daxter hissed in her ear. "Ooooh. Gotcha. He's my daaaad!!" Keito said hugging Jak around the shoulders. 

"Who's your dad?" Rayme asked getting up. Daxter walked over to Rayme and told her the same thing he did to Keito. "He is, stupid head!" Keito said pointing to Jak. "Yeah, well. He's not only your dad! HE'S MINE TOO, STUPIDER HEAD!!" Rayme said. 

"Hold on, pal. They don't look like you. So hows can they be your kids if they don't look like you?" the bartender said. Jak sighed heavily. "Can I talk to you?" Jak asked getting up and walking to the far corner of the bar. The bartender followed. "Listen, don't tell them. They were adopted. They think that I am their real dad and they'd be really upset if they find out. So please do me a favor, and not tell them, ok?" Jak explained. "I understand perfectly. Sorry about that. One other thing, why are they so short and their ears are short and stubby?" "They're deformed. That's why they were put up for adoption." Jak said making up the quickest way out he could. The bartender nodded and walked back to the bar. Jak sighed heavily and walked back too.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End

Inu65: sorry for the cliffy. I don't want ya guys to loose interest so I'm on a no longer than 7 page chapter. 7 pages on my computer though. How'd you like? I practically died writing this!

Jak: I hate you with a burning passion of million hells.

Inu65: *pats Jak on arm* I'm glad. ^_^

Jak: *rolls eyes*

CTC: I……am tired…..*passes out cold*

Daxter: that was interesting.

Inu65: well, I've decided that I'm going to put the chapter title the chapter before. Well, only the chapters that I have an idea for though. This on I do.

NEXT TIME: Daxter here. What do ya get with drunks, Jak and me and two crazed teens? A WHOLE LOT OF CHAOS!! MAYHEM!!! WHAT'S NEXT?!?! PEOPLE SHOOTEN AND MORE SINGING!! GAAAAAAAH!!! THE SONGS!! Never could have been worse. It's a fool's paradise. Next time on I Will Kill You Jak, Alcohol, Sugar, Drunks and Guns


	4. Alcohol, Sugar, Drunks and Guns!

I Will Kill You Jak!!

Inu65: hello again! I got an idea for this chapter from the story Once More Jak, With Feeling by Lizzy Rebel. It's a funny story. Won't tell you what it's about. It's when me and CTC sing with Jak, a song in Japanese and Jak sings the English part while we, CTC and I, sing the Japanese part. It should be funny. 

Jak: oh no. I'm scared.

Daxter: ME TOO!!

Inu65: soooo, yeah. Here we go!! Let me warn you, this one part gets kinda confusing, so bare with it please.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 4, Alcohol, Sugar, Drunks and Guns

"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW!!! NOWBODY TOLD ME I HAD A SISTER!!! Oh, wait……I guess I forgot I did…..oops….my bad." Keito yelled at Rayme. Rayme sweat dropped and shook her head. 

"Do they always fight like this?" the bartender asked. Jak nodded with a deep breath. "Yeah, they won't shut up sometimes!!" Daxter chimed in. "Really? I have two nieces and they won't shut up at all. I usually smack them to get them to shut up. How do you deal with them?" the bartender said. "You smack them?!" Daxter said. "I bet they don't like you very much…." he added. The bartender glared at Daxter, who leapt from the stool and sat on Keito's lap, who had finally stopped fighting with Rayme and now were talking about how they're going to get out of the game.

"Uh, I don't know how I get them to shut up." Jak said looking around the room to get some wacky idea on how he could explain how he shuts them up. The bartender raised an eyebrow. (these people are doin a lot of that, huh? Well, it's my favorite body gesture!!) "Well, I know how I get them too, but I'm not sure how to explain it." Jak said, buying himself some time to think. 

"Don't you just mentally, emotionally, and physically abuse us to get us to shut up?" Keito said, looking over to Jak and the bartender. "Hey, can ya get behind my ear please?" Daxter asked Keito who _was_ stroking his back began to scratch behind Daxter's ear. 

"So, you do what ever that comes to you first. You're a very violent man. Do ya use that giant gun behind you're back to hit em with?" the bartender said. "No. I don't hit them with my gun. I'm not that violent towards my kids." Jak half lied. So far he didn't hit them. "Let's get off this subject. It's pissing me off." Jak said in an aggravated tone. "Good, I agree. HEY YOU GIRLS! WANT ANYTHING ELSE?!" the bartender called over to a small table where Keito, Rayme and Daxter sat. Keito grabbed Daxter from her lap and trotted over and sat down at the bar. 

"Can I have more of the blue stuff?" she asked. The bartender looked over at Jak. "How about it dad? Can she?" the bartender said. "Yeah." Jak said. "You're a generous father. Most dad's won't let their kids drink like this." the bartender said pouring Keito more. 

Rayme walked over and sat on the other side of Jak. "Can I have some too?" she asked. The bartender smiled. "I thought you didn't like alcohol." Keito teased sipping the blue stuff this time, under Jak's watching eye. "Yeah, well. I'm tired and I know that we have a lot of work to do." Rayme said sipping the blue stuff. "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE A LOT TO DO?! WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO DO?!" Keito yelled, pounding her fists on the table. "WILL YOU QUIT YELLIN AT *hic* ME?!?!" Rayme said. Keito who was about to protest, started to crack up. "NOW WHAT THE HELL YOU LAUGHING *hic* AT?!? KEITO!!!" Rayme yelled again. "Can we have some more of that stuff please?" Keito asked with a laugh. Jak rolled his eyes.

Jak looked over to where Daxter was, and found that he was gone. "Dax?" Keito looked up from guzzling a bottle of the blue stuff with Rayme and peered over the counter. "Ummm, Jak, he's over there, drinking some strange purple stuff……." Keito said. "Oh, no….." Jak mumbled.

A few minutes later, Keito and Rayme where dancing around again and Daxter joined them in singing It's a Hard Knock Life from the movie Annie, but only it was terrible. Keito staggered over to Jak and put an arm around his shoulder. "You know Jak-dad, you havta have more FUN!!" she said drunkenly and grabbed the bottle of blue stuff and stuck it in Jak's mouth, forcing him to drink it. "WAHOOO!! I HAVE CONQURED MR. POOPY PANTS!!!" Keito said standing like Captain Morgan on the bottles of spiced rum back home. Rayme and Daxter burst out laughing. 

All three of them, Rayme, Daxter and Keito got up on the bar and started doing the can-can, eventually falling off the bar and landing on the bar stools. Soon Jak started running around screaming "I'M A PRETTY UNICORN!!" 

Soon all four woke up the Krimson Guard, who was too drunk to care about it, and got up and started to dance and sing. The bartender reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle of frosted bottle with a purple liquid in it and poured himself a glass. Jak soon took the bottle and chugged half of it, before Keito grabbed it from him and shared the rest with Rayme. 

"La, la, la, laaa, la, la, laa!" Jak began. 

Aoi sora no shita de kaze wa mirai ni fuku

Underneath the blue sky, the wind blows toward the future

Taiyou no hizashi dakishimeru you ni

As if embracing the rays of the sun

Tada nagasarer dake

Merely wandering along,

Ashiato dake wo nokoshite

I leave behind only a trail of footsteps.

Hoho wo naderu kuuki to nekorobu kusa ga areba

As long as there's a breeze brushing my cheek and grass to lie in

Hoka ni nanimo iranai michitarita egao de

I don't need anything else, and I'll smile with satisfaction.

Hateshinaku tsudsuku

Sleeping, gazing at

Ashita wo mitsume nemuru

The never-ending future

All: La, lalalaaa, lalalaaalaalalaalalalalaaa

Namioto ga kikoeru kokoro wo kusuguru

I can hear the sound of the waves, touching my heart,

Ame no shizuku mirai ni kimama ni atenaku 

Selfishly aimless, like drops of rain.

Shizuka ni yuuhi ga subete wo mitodoke

The setting sun quietly reassures itself to everything,

Tooi umi ni shizumu kuchidzuke suru you ni

Then sinks into the distant see, as if giving it a kiss.

Hateshinaku tsudzuku

Wandering towards 

Ashita no yume ni nagareru

The dream of a never-ending future.

All: la, lalalaaa, lalalaaa, lalalalalalalaaaa!

"GREAT SINGING YOU GUYS!! YOU GUYS ARE GREA-" the Krimson Guard began, then passed out. "Good job, you drunks." the bartender said. "Hows about another drink, eh? How about it?" Jak slurred, staggering over to the bar. "I think you guys have had enough. It's one thing if you let them become drunk and they want more, but it's another when the whole family, including the family pet gets drunk!" the bartender said. "Awwe, come on, man! Be a pal and give a friend a drink!" Daxter said stumbling over his own feet from being drunk. 

Keito and Rayme, who where running around rammed right into each other and passed out. Daxter tripped over a fallen barstool and passed out. Jak, after a while, cooled off some.

"Whoa. What happened?" Jak asked rubbing his head. "Heheheh. Looks like you don't remember a thing do ya?" the bartender chuckled. Jak leaned over the bar and grabbed the bartenders shirt collar and pulled him towards his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO USE?!" Jak demanded. "Nothin. You all just do a little drunk is all." the bartender replied, prying Jak's hand off of his shirt. Jak sat down and held his head in his hands. "You alright, buddy?" the bartender asked. "Yeah. I should be. How much was it? I really need to get going." Jak said. "It's on the house pal. Looks like you need more sleep. Why don't ya just go home and gets some sleep." Jak nodded and went over to the passed out Daxter. 

"Dax, hey Dax. Let's go." Jak said kneeling down. "Party's over already? WOW!" Daxter said climbing onto Jak's shoulder. "You know what pal? I love you!" Daxter said, hugging Jak's neck. Jak rolled his eyes and walked over to the two teens. 

Before he got to the teens, a gun when off. Jak whirled around and found nothing. He turned around and say a gun in Keito's hand. She rolled over and hugged the gun, accidentally pulling the trigger and a stream of bullets hammered into the wall making a smiley face with a bullet hole right in the middle of the forehead.

"Hey, Keito. Wake up." Jak said nudging Keito's shoulder and taking the gun from her hands. Nothing happened. He tried nudging her again. Still, no response. He decided to try Rayme. "Rayme, Rayme wake up." he said nudging her. Absolutely no movement. Jak sighed heavily and picked up the two teens and walked out of the bar.

He found a hover craft and put the two teens in the back and got in. He started it up and headed to a little place where he calls home. It's not very big, but he found a small place that suited for a resting area when he got too tired. He landed he hover craft and carried the two teens in and set them down on a small patch of carpeted floor. He walked slowly to metal bed and lied down. Daxter curled up next to Jak, then found it wasn't very comfortable and snuggled in Keito's arms and fell asleep. 

Jak sighed heavily and tried to sleep. Too many things raced through his mind, and kept him from sleeping. He turned onto his side and gazed at a blank, stone gray wall. 'Tomorrow's another day…..' he thought. He closed his blue eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~End

Inu65: alright, I know the song is confusing, but the Japanese and English lyrics are sung at the same time. So it's like, 

Aoi/underneath sora/the no/blue shita/sky kaze/the wind wa/blows mirai/towards ni/near fuku/future.

Confusing I know, but hopefully that helps you understand.

Jak: @_@ I'm still confused……*falls backwards with swirly eyes*

Daxter: I hate you……

CTC: WAHOOO!!! I'M HATED!! WE'RE HATED!!

Inu65: well, next chapter is going to be a little more serious because I have to have this discussion between CTC and Jak. Me and Daxter are gonna be snoozing peacefully on the rug thing. 

CTC: wow, scary, later.

Jak: @_@ *sounds dizzy*

Inu65: I have an idea for another Jak2 story, but I have so many other stories I'm working on. I guess I can pause some. I have a whole lot of them that I'm not going to continue on. That's ok. They're the ones I'm not getting reviews on and I'm on a huge ass writers block ever since before summer break last year!

CTC: that's not good.

Torn: what's not good? I'm confused.

Ashlin: WOW!! HE'S CONFUSED!! *on crack at the moment*

Inu65: tell me if it's a good idea. Ok, so far, all I came up with is that Jak meets one of the peoples who tortured him before he escaped. The thing is, she didn't like it and quit when Jak injured her which was before he escaped. She and her friend run into Jak and Jak remembers her and is out to take revenge. Of coarse there's more to it, but that'd be giving the whole plot away. Tell me if it's a good idea and I'll probably start typing it as soon as I get your opinion.

Jak here. Whoa. I never would have thought that I would end up drunk and singing some strange song with two really annoying teens!! Plus having a Krimson Guard say that we were good! Is the word ending or something?! Great. One more thing to worry about. As if I didn't have enough already! Anyway, now Rayme and I have a chat in the dark about what's going to happen next! I'm getting a very bad vibe about this…..Next time on I Will Kill You Jak, A Talk in the Dark! See you in the next chapter!!


	5. A Talk in the Dark

I Will Kill You Jak!!

Inu65: hello!! I just watched the end of Sea Biscuit. It was a happy movie. Although my leg started hurting and I got too nervous and couldn't get comfortable on the MAGIC COUCH FROM HELL THAT MAKES YOU COMFY NO MATTER WHAT!! Sorry, I had a load of jelly beans, a piece of peppermint ice-cream cake, and one mint melt away. Hey! I HAVE A HUGE SWEET TOOTH!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! 

Jak: ok…..

Inu65: before I took a shower just like an hour ago, I was taking out my pony-tail and my hair was slicked back, so when I looked into the mirror I-

Jak: saw your ugly face?

Inu65: *punches Jak's lights out**getting really mad**

Daxter: RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!!!

Inu65: *takes deep breath* no, my hair looked like Jak's, but it's a dark red and it's not layered!! I THOUGHT IT WAS SOO FUNNY!!! HA!! Stupid blonde…..*kicks Jak's body which is on the ground…..passed out*

CTC: no wonder he's a blonde. 

Inu65: yeah, really. Heh. Retard. KINDA LIKE FRODO FROM LORD OF THE RINGS!!! BWHAHAHAHA!! He'd be lost if it wasn't for Sam. Poor, poor, poor fool. Seriously he is a retard. He couldn't even throw the damned ring into the fiery pit of DEATH!!

CTC: *starts fighting with Inu65 about Frodo being a retard*

Daxter: uuuh, just read.

~*~**~*~*

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 5, A Talk in the Dark

Jak laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He slept for about an hour, but couldn't get back to sleep. He turned his head and looked at the two teens and Daxter sleeping peacefully on the carpet. He sighed and struggled to get comfortable on the metal bed. He looked at the plan gray wall. The lights from the street lamps flooded the room and cast an eerie hue to the room. 

"Fishy, fishy in the sea….." Keito mumbled softly turning onto her side. Daxter opened his eyes a little bit, and looked for a cozy place to snuggle up with. He crawled over to Keito and weaved himself in her arms. Keito's arms tightened gently and snuggled against Daxter's soft orange fur. 

A small smile crept onto Jak's lips as he watched his old pal and one of his "daughters" curl up and fall into a deeper sleep. He sighed happily and closed his eyes for a bit. Tomorrow they'd have to go on another mission for Torn. He had one day off, but it wasn't what he would call relaxing.

"Jak? Jak are you up?" came a soft voice. Jak opened his eyes and glanced around the room. Rayme was sitting up, cross-legged. "Yeah, what?" Jak replied. He could see Rayme look at the sleeping Keito and Daxter, and slowly walked over and sat down in front of his bed. "I was wondering if you know anyway for me and Keito to get back." she said. Jak thought for a while. "Sorry, I don't. But maybe……no. Never mind." A look of hope shone in Rayme's eyes, then vanished. "Oh. Well, I guess the dip-shit and I are just going to have to ask and find out." Rayme said pointing over her shoulder to the snoozing Keito. 

  
"I HEARD THAT RAYME!!!" Keito shouted popping up, with a still sleeping Daxter in her arms. Then, with a thud, Keito was back on the ground, fast asleep. "That was……new….." Rayme said staring at the sleeping Keito in shock. Jak had a confused look glued to his face. "I'm not going to ask….." Jak said quietly with a hint of fear in his voice. 

"There's no reason to worry," Rayme said noticing the tiny bit of fear in Jak's voice. "just don't get her pissed. I, fortunately haven't seen her pissed, thank GOD! But those who have, oooooh whee! It's not a pretty sight I'll tell ya that much!" Rayme said. "If you haven't……then……what happens when she's mad?" Jak asked changing the question a lot. "Well, I'm not one to talk about this but, she has some major trust issues with some people at our school who betrayed her and used her. I don't actually know what the hell happened because every time I bring it up, she explodes in my face." "Whoa……." "I know. From the people who actually got her madder than a hornet, they don't dare talk about it. This one girl Connie, she said that she could pin her down within a second. The next thing Connie knew was that Keito was getting all kung foo on her ass and won! From what Keito tells me and Connie, Connie never gets Keito mad." Rayme said. 

Jak swallowed a large dry lump in his throat. "Is this Connie one of the ones who betrayed her?" Jak asked with a slight shake to his voice. Rayme said nothing but nodded her head 'yes'. 

There was silence between the two. Only the soft snores from Daxter and the occasional sighs Keito gives off while she sleeps. "I don't think I want to see her dark side." Rayme said breaking the silence. "Other than that, she's really nice. She's funny, good at acting, oh, speaking about acting, she and I roll play and she's rather good at doing Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, she's super good at doing Edward from Cowboy Bebop, Vash the Stampede from Trigun, Inuyasha, Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin, Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, and a few others that I can't remember right now. She's also loyal to her friends, caring, she has a super quick temper that you and the rest of us should be careful of, she has a loud voice (which she gets from her dad) she does cry often. But that's only when she's yelled at." Rayme said. "Well, didn't Dax or I yell at her?" Jak asked, awfully confused. "Yeeaaah, but that's different. You see, if you're really loud and well…..you'll find out if you do hurt her feelings. She really shows it even though she doesn't cry." Rayme said.

Jak stared at the wall, thinking. "Hey, what's up?" Rayme asked. Jak shook his head. "What about you? What are you like?" Jak asked. "Ummmm…..errrr……well…….I'm not sure really. I can tell you one thing, but then if you ask Keito, she'd probably say something else. Tomorrow, why not ask her. What I may think might be what I only see of myself and not what I really am…….whoa…..I'm starting to sound like Keito, when she's serious and not hyper or sugar high, but is actually calm……one of the many things you don't see everyday." Jak snickered a little bit then sighed heavily, straightening his smiling face. 

"It's going to be a long and rough day tomorrow. I think you'd better get some sleep. The sun will be rising in a few hours." Jak said. Rayme nodded and staggered back to the carpeted area. "Good night Jak." Rayme mumbled and fell asleep. "Good night." Jak replied and he too, fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~End chapter 5

Inu65: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I'M SOOOOO DAMNED SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!! MY COMPUTER WAS ONCE AGAIN DOWN AND I COULDN'T GET ONLINE BECAUSE MY DAD HAD ME HOOKED UP TO THE NETWORK, whatever that is… AND I COULDN'T UPLOAD!!! THAT AND THE OTHER STORY I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT, HALF OF THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THE SECOND CHAPTER ARE GONE!!! IT WAS ERASED WHEN MY DAD RELOADED THE STUFF ONTO MY COMPUTER AFTER PUTTING WINDOWS XP ONTO IT!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *blows up*

Jak: o_0

Daxter: *siiigh* well at least that stopped her from torturing Jak here.

Dark Jak: *huddled in corner rocking like baby with thumb in mouth* I want my mommy, I want my mommy, I WANT MY MOMMY!!!! *disappears*

Jak: 0_o_O what the hell?

Inu65: WHAT THE HELL!! I…..and CTC…..mostly I…..but CTC helped me on one part…….have figured the funniest ending to this story ever!!! It's soooo damned hilarious!!! OH MY GOD IS IT FUNNY!!!

Torn: well, aren't you the happy one. Don't go happy peepee in your pants now.

Inu65: *left eye twitches**blows Torn up with the Ion Painter** come-on, come-on!! YES!!! 

*Ion Painter signals to Ion Cannon and blows Torn up in a purple Redeemer explosion*

Inu65: heeheeheeheehee!! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know, not as funny as the others, but next chapter it's gonna be funny!!!

Daxter here. Too much talking. God do I hate talking. It's not right. I wonder what ol' Dread Lock boy has in store for us this time? It better be good. I hope we don't get to see Keito's darker half, the half that only a few have seen. Is it really that bad? I wonder if it's worse than Dark Jak……eeeeeeek……that's a scary concept……NEXT TIME ON I WILL KILL YOU JAK, MORE HUMAN THAN HUMAN!!! ADIOS MIS AMIGOS!!! *blows up into a million, trillion itty, bitty pieces* *blink, blink** -_-;;


	6. More Human Than Human

I Will Kill you Jak!!

Inu65: *left eye twitches* alright……I got a flame……for this story…….

Jak: so?

Inu65: that pissed me off…….and I'm not in a good mood…….whatever Lola wants…….Lola gets……Hey Big Spender!! Spend a little time with me!

Daxter: that was weird!!

Inu65: grrrrrrrr……whatever. I'm over it now. Stupid people. Does this fic really suck? Please tell me. I promise cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. 

Jak: oh boy. That's a hard one. Good luck, Inu65.

Inu65: *glare, glare* evil son of a…….FIVE ASSED MONKEY!!!

Daxter: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

CTC: WHOOT!!! *runs into brick wall*

Torn: *cringes* stupid human…..

Inu65/CTC: *turn onto demon selves**attack Torn**

Torn: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! HEEEEELP MEEE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Jak/Daxter/Praxis: 0________________________o

Praxis: what the hell is going on here? Where in god's name am I?

Jak: *left eye twitching* errrrrr…….I……don't really know…….

Daxter: yeah, really!

Inu65: Johnny Depp's soooooooooooo cute!! *sighs dreamily**faints at his cuteness** ^_^

CTC: *continues to attack Torn*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I Will Kill You Jak, Chapter 6, More Human Than Human

Jak awoke with a start. He held is head in his hands and covered his ears. Keito and Rayme had been up for quiet a while arguing about how Torn gets his hair like that. Daxter was laying on the ground with a dazed and distant expression. 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!" Jak yelled, silencing the two teens completely. Keito blinked a few times, then pushed Rayme. Rayme shoved Keito back. Pretty soon both of them started fighting again. 

"I told you to shut up….." Jak growled in a dangerously low voice, making his fists into tight balls. Keito and Rayme stopped and swallowed hard. Daxter popped up and scurried over to Jak and hopped onto his shoulder. "Jak……breath man……breath! Don't get all Tall Dark and Gruesome in here, ok?" Daxter said trying to calm Jak down. Thankfully, it worked. 

"Rayme…….what was all that about?" Keito asked in a shaky voice. Rayme shrugged. Keito's arms started to quiver and she quickly grabbed them and began to rock slowly, trying to get herself calm and forget about what just happened. "Keito, you ok?" Rayme asked trying to look at her face. She nodded slowly and raised her head. "Yeah. Gonna be fine. Yup…..I'm gonna be just fine." Keito said in an unsure tone. 

Jak took a deep breath and got up. "Ok, let's go." he said and began heading to the door. As he passed Keito and Rayme, he could feel the tension between them. That, bad karma that surrounded them. Rayme got up and helped Keito up, who had two feet numb and to her felt like stone. 

"Say, uh, Jak. Where're we goin?" Daxter asked. "Underground." was all Jak said. He kept looking forward, not looking back. Daxter sighed in annoyance. "Don't look back, don't look back. He's right on your trail. Don't look back, don't look back. He's just a step away from hell!" Keito sang. "Don't look back, don't look back. Into the strange face of love." "What the hell are you singing, dumb blonde?!" Rayme asked. Keito glared at her. "I'm not a blonde anymore. I have red hair, duh! Anyway, it's a song from the Desperado soundtrack. Strange Face of Love, sung by Tito & Tarantula." Keito said, rolling her eyes. 

"Wait, hold on. I'll be right back…." Keito said walking away. They stopped and watched Keito's departing figure in confusion. She walked up to a Krimson Guard. "Excuse me, but where's the nearest restroom? I really have to go." Keito asked nicely. The Krimson Guard glared down at her. "That is a violation of the Krimson Guard. You are under arrest!" he yelled and started chasing Keito. "BUT I JUST ASKED WHERE THE BATHROOM IS!!! I GOTTA PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!!!!" Keito yelled running past Jak and the others. 

"KEITOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Rayme yelled after her. "Shit…." Jak mumbled softly and began to run in the direction Keito had gone. "COME ON RAYME!!! BUST A MOVE!!" Daxter yelled. Rayme finally got going as she just barely missed one of the Krimson Guard's gigantic cattle prod thingy. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP MAN!!! KEITO, WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO?!?!" Rayme yelled catching up to Keito with no problem. "I JUST ASKED HIM WHERE THE NEAREST BATHROOM IS!!" Keito yelled. 

"Oh, is that what you said?" the Krimson Guard said slowing his pace. He walked up to Jak and nodded, then walked over to Keito. He knelt down and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Terribly sorry about that little strange ugly girl. I thought you said something else. Anyway, you turn left at the next intersection. There, you should see a bar. At the bar you go straight for about two blocks and then you make a right. At the end of the road, there should be a restaurant so you and you Daddy, Sister and pet can have something to eat, ok?" he said. Keito's eyes went all swirly and fell backwards. The Krimson Guard got up and gave the same directions to Jak. And once again, he put his arm around his shoulders like he did to Keito. "And one more thing, what's wrong with your kids? They look…..odd….." the Krimson Guard said. Jak sighed. "They're adopted. I adopted them from a orphanage that only has special need children." Jak explained as calmly as he could. The Krimson Guard nodded and walked off. "ENJOY THE FOOD!!! AND SORRY ABOUT THE INCODENT!!" he called back.

"Eh, heh, eh, heh. Sorry about that Jak……" Keito said. Jak glared at her. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and shrunk down a little. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, Keito. I'm warning you. You're on your last thread." Jak snapped coldly. Keito bit her lip and looked at the ground and let out a soft whimper. Rayme watched Keito and glanced up at Jak who passed her and began walking towards the Underground again. 

"Hey, Keito, you ok?" Rayme asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Keito looked up at Rayme, tears threatening to fall and nodded slowly. She sniffed a few times and bit her lip harder this time, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Yeah. I'm ok. Let's just go. I want to go home." Keito said.

"What the hell took you so long?" Torn snapped. "I've been waiting for your sorry asses to arrive." Torn's eyes moved from a stern Jak, nervous Daxter, a bored Rayme, and a on the verge of tears Keito. "We had a _minor_ setback." Jak said, glaring at Keito through the corner of his eye. "Whatever. Just go rescue Vin. He's the brains of all the technical shit." Torn said. 

"Why should we?" Daxter asked jumping onto the table. "Why do we, get all the cruddy missions?" he asked again. "Because I…..don't…..like…..you." Torn said poking Daxter off the table in a dangerously cold voice. "Fair enough…." Daxter muttered. 

"Come on. Let's go." Jak said, heading towards the door. "Right." Rayme and Daxter said. Keito hesitated a bit, then trotted towards the door, holding her arms and looking down. "Coming….." she said in a weak voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 6

Inu65: well, it didn't turn our how I wanted it too. I really didn't fit the title.

Jak: no shit…… -_-;;

CTC: heh. Stupid puppy. Who's the screwed puppy? Marley's the screwed puppy!!

Inu65: well, I'm gonna do a More Human Than Human Part Two, cause the second part'll fit the title of the chapter better. 

Hey all. This is Rayme. So, we're off to rescue this computer nerd dude. Uhhh, Keito, stay away from the pretty black shiny stuff!! Good girl. How pathetic can this guy get?! Worst of all, something happens to me and Keito that'll totally change our life!! 

Keito: are we going to camp?

Rayme: HOW ARE WE GONNA EXPLAIN TO OUR PARENTS WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? If we _ever_ get home, anyway. Oh, man. This is really fucked up!! NEXT TIME ON _I WILL KILL YOU JAK, MORE HUMAN THAN HUMAN PART **2**_!!! SEE YA THERE!!!


	7. More Human Than Human Part 2!

I Will Kill You Jak

Inu65: hey all!! I'm listening to this really kick ass song that we're playing in band. It's called _The Rites of Tamburo_. IT'S AWSOME!!! WHOOOT!!

Jak: riiight……this is kind of cool, I guess. I'm not one for music, but it's ok.

Daxter: *grooving to the beat*

CTC: *snoozing on Inu65's bed*

Inu65: DUUUUUDE!!!

All except CTC and Inu65: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

Inu65: nothing. Just wanted ta bug yas. Thanks for your review Darkleena. Sorry CTC called Vin a computer nerd……in a way he is one, but gomen nasai. Gomen, gomen, gomen. Well, I'm gonna get written. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 7, More Human Than Human Part **_2_**!!!

The two teens followed Jak down the many roads and alleys until the reached a huge door that began to unlock. Inside, was a room filled with buttons and computer monitors and all that high-tech stuff that many people are good at, unfortunately that's not me. Keito and Rayme looked around in awe at the mountains of computer screens with a strange language flashing all over it. Some buttons flashed colors, while others stayed lit up a pretty light neon blue. 

Jak gazed up to the ceiling as he walked around the rather small, yet large room filled with computer stuff. "Ummmm, Jak….wh-wh-what exactialy are we looking for?" Daxter asked from Jak's shoulder. "That." he said walking towards a portal thing. "Oh yeah……that thing….." Daxter said swallowing. Daxter leapt from his perch on Jak's shoulder and walked around to the back of the portal thing. "Hey, I can see Jak! Only, you're all whoooo….." Daxter falling backwards onto his back. 

"Hey Keito, do ya see your dad here?" Rayme asked with a smile. "Oh my God, _he's _here?! HOW THE HELL DID HE……heheheh! Good one Rayme…….very funny." Keito said. Jak raised an eyebrow at her and Daxter staggered over like a drunk. "If he was here, he'd be in heaven!! HE'D PROBABLY TAKE EVERYTHING APART AND THEN MAKE IT BETTER!!!" Keito laughed. "I agree. Your dad is a computer freak! He's always fiddling with something that has to do with a computer." "I KNOW!!! Heh! It'd be funny if he got zapped….heh! I would laugh, then I'd probably get zapped too." Keito exclaimed with a wide grin. 

Jak cleared his throat. "Are you through? I am." he said coldly. Keito and Rayme looked at each other. "Party pooper…." Keito mumbled to Rayme. Rayme sweat dropped and shook her head. "Yup…" she sighed. The two teens followed Jak through the portal to what looked to be a mining facility. 

"Whoa……hey Keito, remember this place?" Rayme asked. Keito raised a questioning eyebrow. "Noooo…..why?" she asked. "It's the part with the funky drilly thingies." Keito stared at her blankly. " 'Hey, this looks like my dad's job site!' Remember now?" Keito still stared at her, completely clueless. "Your dad works at Ace Hardware, not on a job site…..OH!!!! _MY_ DAD!!! Oooooh, ok. Now I remember." Keito said. "This looks a lot like one of my dad's concrete work sites." Keito said again. "Only, not as big…..and it doesn't have…..PRETTY BLACK SHINNY GOO!!!! I WANNA TOUCH!!!" Keito yelled running over to the 'pretty black shinny goo'. 

Just as Keito was going to touch the goo, Jak grabbed her hand. "Don't touch that." he said firmly, yanking her away from the black metallic goo. "Let go." Keito snapped acidly, yanking her hand out of his grip. She turned away, and glared at him through the corner of her eye. Whatever fun she was having, was gone. Jak blinked blankly a few times, wonder what just happened. 

__

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Rayme looked around to see what made that noise. There was nothing. _Sssssssssss. _Again Rayme looked around and found nothing. "Ummm, Jak. What's making that hissing sound?" Rayme asked. Jak listened for the 'hissing' sound Rayme had heard. "I don't he-" _Ssssssssssssss. _Jak spun around to see something small and black pop out of the loose, sandy dirt. "M-M-M-METALHEAD!!!" Daxter yelled, his orangey fur standing on end. "Oh NO!!! IT'S THE SCORPION FUCKS!!!" Rayme yelled, running behind Jak. "Shit….." he cursed under his breath. 

The sound of a machine gun sounded from behind them. Keito stood with her weapon aimed at the scorpion Metal-Heads. The barrel of her gun smoking a bit, her eyes glared at the dead Metal-Heads. 

More scorpions emerged from the ground and started to run over to the group. Jak pulled out his Scatter Gun and fired at them, with Daxter on his shoulder. Rayme pulled out her gun and tried to figure it out. "How the fuck does this piece of shit work?!" she exclaimed pulling the trigger. "TRY TURNING THE SAFTY OFF!!" Keito yelled, blasting the Metal-Heads away from Rayme. "Oh, good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Rayme said pushing a little red button labeled **_SAFTY_**. Immediately, the gun fired out, almost hitting Jak. "WATCH IT!!" he yelled. As his head was facing Rayme and Keito, his eyes grew wide once he saw Keito raise her gun to his head. "Don't move….." she said quietly and fired a round of bullets at Jak's head. Rayme stared wide-eyed. _THUD!_ Keito smirked and rested the gun on her shoulder. "Jak…..Jak?" Daxter said breaking the silence. 

A dead Metal-Head scorpion lay on the ground, right behind Jak. Rayme swayed a bit then passed out. So did Daxter. "And stay down." Keito said sharply. She glanced up at Jak, who's face was pal and was in shock. "I didn't hit you did I?" Keito asked. Jak blinked. "Ok good." she said. Jak's eye began to twitch a little. 

Jak woke Daxter and soon woke Rayme. Keito sat down on a rock. They waited a while to collect themselves again after that hair-raising experience. Keito whistled Toki O Koete from the first Inuyasha sound track while Rayme was mouthing the words to a song that Keito hates more than every one she hates in the world and in movies, games, ect. Jak stood with his arms crossed, thinking. Daxter was babbling to Jak, but Jak wasn't paying any attention to the orange rodent. 

"So, uh Jak. What'd ya have in mind now?" Daxter asked Jak, who was staring out into space, deep in thought. "AAAAAH!!! THE RED COATS ARE COMING!! THE RED COATS ARE COMING!!!" Rayme shouted causing Keito, Jak and Daxter to jump. Rayme snickered while Jak thought she was talking about the Krimson Guards. 

Daxter glared and gritted his teeth at Rayme, who was still snickering at Keito who was rolling around on the ground, thinking that the English are coming to take over the world…..something she didn't want very much. "Alright Rayme, you've gone FAR enough! I am sick of you's to's tricks and games." Daxter began slowly walking towards Keito and Rayme like an animal cornering it's pray. (technically, he _is_ an animal….) "You two are tricksies, faulses," Daxter continued. "Kind of sounds like Golum from Lord of the Rings, eh Rayme?" Keito whispered in Rayme's ear. Daxter's eye began to twitch from his anger. "THAT'S IT!!!" he yelled and jumped towards the two insanely helpful teens. 

**__**

SPLASH!!!! The two teens were gone. Jak ran to the edge of one of the many pools of Dark Eco and peered in. He could see nothing. Daxter stared wide eyed, his mouth ajar. What had he done? Jak slowly stood up and faced Daxter. He walked slowly over to Daxter and slapped him good and hard on the back of the head. "OWE!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" he yelled. Jak glared, then he turned away. "Ummm, did you find them? Are they going to be ok?" Daxter asked in a weak voice. "No. they're dead……because of you Dax. All because of you." Jak said trying to control his anger. "Well, just look on the bright side, you don't have to listen to they're annoying yelling and deal with their insane ways." Daxter pointed out. "I DON'T CARE! I PROMISED THEM THAT I WOULD HELP THEM FIND A WAY HOME! I CAN'T NOW, NOW CAN I?!" Jak yelled, causing Daxter to flinch. "I'm sorry?" "Sorry can't cut it Dax. Sorry can't cut it."

  
"Cut what?" came a voice from behind. Jak and Daxter spun around to see two people, soaking wet with some sort of oil. Both guys stared at the two people, both female. "What? Did someone die or something?" Daxter's jaw literally dropped to the dirt ground. "Why are they staring at us like that?" one asked to the other. The other one shrugged. "Don't know. Hey, don't you guys know us, or did you guys just come down with amnesia or something?" "How about that one disease that affects your memory?" said one female. The other one stared blankly with one eye brow cocked. "The one that you're great grandpa had, you know the 'Who the hell are you? I've been kidnapped! I'm callin the cops!!' that one." "Ooooh!! Ok. I don't know what it's called."

Jak slowly looked to Daxter, then back at the two people standing in front of them, then blinked blankly a few times. "R-R-Rayme? Keito?" Jak stuttered. The two nodded. "THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, REALLY I DIDN'T!!!" Daxter yelled, lunging at Keito and giving her neck a bear hug, then jumped to Rayme.

"Who's Keito and who's Rayme?" Jak asked. Both teens looked completely different. "I'm Keito." said the girl with straight dark purple hair with a single strip of black hair that hung next to her right cheek(I ALWAYS WANTED PURPLE HAIR!!! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAY!!! ^0^ I know, cheap thrill…..-_-) longer nails, a little shorter than Jak, dark red eyes (almost brown) and a half melted gun slung over her shoulder. "I'm Rayme!" said the girl who stood next to Keito. She had short fiery red hair, and dark amber eyes. Rayme stood just a few inches shorter than Keito. 

Both Jak and Daxter stared at the two teens in shock. Keito raised an eyebrow at the two. "Stop staring at us….." she began in a monotone. "It's really freaking me out!" Keito said in one of her many freaked out voices, which would be kind of squeaky and low, then gets higher at the end. Rayme burst into laughter for some unknown reason. Jak blinked and shook his head, then looked away. Daxter kept staring. "Alright you stupid rodent, I'm gonna wring your neck if-" Rayme began in a serious tone, pushing up her sleeves. "RAT BURGERS!!! BWHAHAHAHA!!!" Keito shouted out. Rayme, Jak and Daxter stared at the teen with dark purple hair, laughing hysterically. 

"Ummm……." Rayme said, trying to find words to explain Keito's sudden……outburst? "Let's just get going." Jak said, a little wary. "Right. Lets go." Keito said in a serious tone, standing tall next to Jak, her half melted gun still slung over her shoulder. Rayme stared at Keito with a 'What the fuck' look plastered to her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 7~*~*!*!*!@*@*@*#*#*!*!!**~*~*~

Inu65: SOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMLY LONG DELAY!!! I WAS REALLY BUSY!!

Jak: suuuure you were……-_-;;

Daxter: ……….

CTC: ……..why am I here again?

Inuyasha: I don't know…….HEY!!! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!?!?!

Ashlin: *heart shaped eyes* OH MY GOD!! IT'S INUYASHA!!!! AAAAAH!!!! *glomps Inu-chan*

Torn: 0______o 

Sig: heheheh! What's wrong chili pepper? *pats Torn on the back*

Torn: *left eye twitches uncontrollably* did you just call me chili pepper? I AM NOT A FUCKING CHILI PEPPER!!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!! *chases Torn around with a butchers knife**mad scientist look on face** 

Jak/Daxter: what the fuck?!

Dark Jak: Rahh? Wha?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *runs away from hordes of rabid fan girls* HEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Jak: O_0 huh? WHAT THE? GAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *tackled by fan girls*

Fan girl #1: I LOVE YOU JAK!! MARRY ME!!

Fan girl #2: NOOO!!! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!! MARRY _MEEE!!!_

Fan girl #287653851608568901: NOOOO!!! JAK HONEY I LOVE YOU!!!

Inu65: *blows up all fan girls with the redeemer* keh.

Inuyasha: KEH, IS MY WORD, BITCH!! *vanishes*

Inu65: 0.o ok…..well, thanks for all those who reviewed. Sorry, no summary this time. I'm not sure what's gonna happen. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!! FOR THOSE WHO DO, STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR A SURPRISE!! *falls in a pit of pretty black shiny goo that's purple, blue, green, black. AND IT'S NO DARK ECO!!!* GAAAAAH!!! HELP ME!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!! Oh wait, I CAN SWIM!!! HA!! SCREW YOU ALL!! (just jokin) 0.0 GAAAAH!!! IT'S JAWS!!! HE'S BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!! *being chased by Jaws the great white shark*


	8. Gun Slingin Rooten Tooten Guys in the We...

I Will Kill You Jak!!

Inu65: heeey!

Spike: yo.

Ed: HI, HI!!

Ein: BARK, BARK!!

Faye: hello.

Jet: What's up?

Jack: 'ello.

Crazed physco person: DIE!! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!! MWHAHAHAHAHHA!!!

Jak: hey.

Daxter: what do you want?

Torn: what?

Sig: hello there cherries.

Ashlin: who the hell are you?

Inu65's great grandpa: who the hell are you? I'VE BEEN KIDNAPED, I'M CALLIN THE COPS!!

Vin: types 'Hello' in a really big font

Inu65: you see, you all get a BIIIIG WARM WELCOME FROM……..a whole lot of people. Let me guess, some of you are wondering who Spike, Faye, Ed, Ein, Jet and Jack are right? Well, all of them except for Jack are from the anime Cowboy Bebop. And Jack is from Pirates of the Caribbean. Yeah. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jak: you don't know Jack.

All except Jak and Inu65: what the hell?

Jak: it's a game. You Don't Know Jack.

Inu65: I just saw the stupidest horror movie EVER!! Jason X. my first time watching a Jason movie, AND I WAS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF!! STUPID PEOPLE!!! GOOOOO JASON!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 8, Gun Slingen, Rooten Tooten Guys in the West!

OH SHIT!! I ALMOST FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT PART!!!

All: what?!

Inu65: THANKING ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!

Jak: sarcastically oooh goody. Pardon me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know. rolls eyes

Scar from The Lion King: Grrrrrr attacks Jak

Inu65: 0.o riiight….anyway, I would like to thank the following peoples.

Jynxie: teehee!! Well, even though I hate Keira with a burning passion of a million plus one burning suns, I _do_ have a little romantic part at the end of the story.

Darkleena: 0o what the hell? Being hit in the head with a flaming turkey? Mmmm. Yummy……fire……my imaginary friend tells me to burn things……anywho, thanks for reviewin.

GuseBat: thanks for the reviews, and I know this is gonna sound stupid, but what are kudos? I'm really confuzzled. Everyone I get reviews from always say 'Mucho Kudos to ya!!'. I'm confuzzled….

Kawaii Kitsune Cub: thanks for the reviews!!

Inu65: and that's about it! And, LET THE INSANITY BEGIN………again…..

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 8, Gun Slingen Rooten Tooten Guys in the West!!

"What?" Keito asked. Jak shook his head as he started walking off towards a moving sidewalk thing. Just before he reached the platform, more Metal-Heads popped out of the ground and came running down some of the large mounds of dirt. Jak pulled out his gun and began shooting them. Keito and Rayme tried shooting, but Keito's gun was half melted and Rayme's gun had melted totally when they 'fell' into the pool of Dark Eco. Keito threw her useless gun at a leopard Metal-Head and both Rayme and Keito got all Kung Fu on their asses.

"A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!!!" Daxter yelled out to the two teens who were side kicking Metal-Heads. The Metal-Heads had surrounded Jak and Daxter, and Jak was running out of ammo fast! Keito and Rayme kicked one last Metal-Head and hurried over to the rather large group of Metal-Heads to help their new friends. "I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY HOWLING MONK!!" Keito yelled standing in the Howling Monk position. (arm turned up over head, on one foot, other arm in front of torso) "AND I WITH MY VENUS FLY TRAP!!" Rayme shouted standing in the Venus Flytrap stance. (both arms out at shoulder height, standing on one foot) Jak, Daxter and the Metal-Heads stopped fighting and stared at the two teens. Keito narrowed her dark red eyes and drop kicked one of the leopard Metal-Heads. It howled in pain, then vanished, leaving behind a golden orb, and some strange purple spheres.

The other Metal-Heads hesitated a bit, then continued to attack Jak and now the two teens. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON QUEEN!!" Keito shouted changing her fighting style. "THIS IS MY OWN STYLE!!!" Rayme shouted out, getting all Tae Kwon Do on three of the leopard Metal-Heads. "CROUCHING TIGER!!" Keito yelled again changing her technique.

"SHIT!! I'M OUT!!" Jak yelled, whacking the Metal-Heads with his gun. "JAK!! HURRY!! RUUN!! I SPOTTED A FEW BOX THINGIES OVER THERE!!" Rayme shouted. "FLYING KICK FROM HELL!!!" Keito yelled launching an aerial kick at one of the Metal-Heads, knocking off it's head. Jak nodded and ran over to the crates and broke them open. Immediately, Jak began to blast the Metal-Head fucks away from the now exhausted teens. "Come on. Lets hurry!" he urged them. "HAI!!!" both exclaimed and hurried after Jak.

"That was some ah, err, funky moves you two put on those stinkin Metal-Heads!" Daxter said from Jak's shoulder. "Thanks! Learned it all from watchin Jay and Silent Bob, Jackie Chan movies, and COWBOY BEBOP!! THE BEST SHOW OF ALL!! Well, one of the best." Keito said throwing a punch. "Hmph. Impressive shit." Jak said with a smirk. "What were those purple orbie thingies back there that came out of all those Metal-Heads?" Keito asked. Jak smirked again. "You'll find out soon. Very soon." he said. "Uh, oh." escaped from Keito's mouth. "That doesn't sound good…..eeek….." Then, something dawned on Keito. "DUDE!! IS THAT THE STUFF THAT MAKES YOU GET ALL TALL DARK AND GRUESOME?!?!" Keito asked, recharged and super hyper. Jak nodded. "YES!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEH!! WAHOO!!! OH YES!! Alright! Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright!!!" Keito exclaimed happily.

Presently At Keito and Rayme's School from Hell

"Hey Paulina, do you know where Kate and Amanda are?" Sam asked Paulina, a girl who they hang with. Paulina shook her head 'no'. "Grrr….why'd they have to ditch! IT'S DO FAIR!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! NO FAIR!!" Sam shouted. "Gees, Sam. No need to get all hyper about." Paulina said trying to call down the hyper ventilating girl.

"YOU'RE OUT SAM, PAULINA!!" yelled Mallorie, on of Keito's enemies at school, yelled during gym class. Sam rolled her eyes as she stormed off the court. Paulina walked over towards Sam.

Before Paulina could say anything, Mrs. DeWitt their homeroom teacher and Mrs. Whittles came rushing into the small gym where the girls where playing Knock Out. "Paulina, Samantha, come with us." Mrs. DeWitt said. Both girls got up from the bench and slowly followed the two adults. The other girls stopped and watched them go. "OOOOOOH!! They're in trouble!!" one black girl, Tiffany said. "Shut up Tiffany!" Conni shouted. "MAKE ME!!" Tiffany yelled back. "I ALREADY DID, BIATCH!!" Conni shouted. "Ooooh! Who's da biatch now." Suzie and Sarah said in unison. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Conni shouted.

Mrs. DeWitt and Mrs. Whittles lead them into the principles office. "Do you girls know where Kate and Amanda are?" Mrs. DeWitt asked. Paulina and Sam shook their heads. "No. we were wondering the same thing." Sam said. "We've called their parents and they said they were missing ever since Sunday afternoon. When Amanda's mom went to pick her up at Kate's house, neither of the girls were there. We would have thought you two would have an idea since you two are their closes friends." Mrs. Whittles said.

Back with Jak and Gang…..!!!!!

"All the leaves are brown, and the sky is gray. I've been for a walk on a winters day. I'd be safe and warm, if I was in LA!" Keito began to sing. "California Dreamin, on a such winters day." "Stopped into a church, I passed along the way. I got down on my knees and I pretend to pray." Jak said softly.

(did ya know that The Mamas and the Papas did Dancin in the Streets _and_ Twist and Shout? Along with California Dreamin, that we're currently singing A Cappella)

"You know the preacher liked the cold," Daxter began. "he knows I'm gonna stay." "California dreamin on such a winters day!" all four sang. Keito, Rayme, Jak and Daxter began to whistle the flute solo. "All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray. I've been for a walk on a winters day. If I didn't tell her I could leave today. California dreamin on such a winters day." the four sang. "California dreamin on such a winters day!" the two teens sang. "California dreamin on a winters day!" Jak and Daxter finished, Daxter getting all the way up to soprano.

"Well, that was…….unexpected." Jak said looking at the two teenaged madly insane girls. "ACK!!" Keito exclaimed as she began to cough loudly. She didn't stop for a while. The others rushed to her side. "Keito, you're not gonna drop dead on me, right?" Rayme asked. Keito cleared her throat. "Mmmmm. Yummy. hack, hack I think I just swallowed a bug." Keito said coughing a little. Daxter face faulted and Jak and Rayme sweat dropped. "Let's go rescue that computer…….guy." Keito said walked off. The others followed. Keito stopped a few paces ahead of the others. "Errrr, Jak, you lead. I don't know where I'm going." Keito paused. "You never know, I could lead you off a cliff into a pit of pretty black shiny goo that's black, purple, pink, fusia, green, blue and black." "What? Dark Eco?" Jak asked. "Noooooo. I mean my magical mystical atomic goo from Hell." Keito said sarcastically. "Oh, so it is Dark Eco!" Daxter said. "NOOO!!! DOES DARK ECO HAVE GREEN AND BLUE IN IT?!?!? NOOO!!" Keito yelled. "Sheesh…..say it don't spray it…." Daxter said rolling his eyes. Jak smirked and took the lead.

"BAZOOOOOO!!!" Rayme shouted out, causing her to receive clueless blank stares from the others. "What? Can't I have outbursts like Keito?" Jak blinked blankly a few times, then shook his head and began to walk to a MINI ESCALATOR OF DEATH!!! (those things are evil I tell you! YOU NEVER KNOW IF IT'S THE LAST ESCALATOR YOU'LL EVER RIDE ON!!! They're eeeeeeeeeeeeeevil….. Jak: you're paranoid…..)

"We're going on _THAT_ THING!?!?!?!??!" Keito shouted, pointing to the dangling cars filled with gravel or sang. "Yup." Daxter said, turning around on Jak's shoulder and glanced at the teen with purple hair. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO ON ONE OF THOSE THINGS!!! THEY'RE THE SAME THINGS AS ELEVATORS AND ELEVATORS ARE THE DEVILS ANGELS!! IT COULD BE THE LAST TIME I EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, IF I GO ON THAT THING!!!" Keito yelled, spazing out. "You might not see the light of day again." Jak said coldly, placing the barrel of his gun at Keito's throat. Keito froze instantly, her dark red eyes traveled from Jak's face, to the barrel of his gun.

"Jak……you're not really gonna shoot her, are ya?" Daxter asked climbing onto his head. "So, what do you say? You either you face your fear, or you stay here, without a head. It's you choice." Jak hissed.

A smirk grew on Keito's face. She grabbed the barrel of the gun, and kicked Jak in the shin, then ran a distance away. "Oh great. Now Keito's gonna get herself KILLED!!" Rayme said starting to flip out, saying things that were way to fast to understand while pacing back and forth.

Keito took a deep breath and flashed a cocky smile. "Watch me do a trick!" she said starting to run straight at Jak. "I AM THE RENAISSANCE MAN!!!" Keito yelled leaping clear over Jak's head and landed on the ground running. She jumped again to the car type things and barely made it. She caught onto the side of the car, dangling, about ready to fall to her death. "CRAP MAN!! I'M STUCK!!" Keito shouted.

Daxter and Jak stared at her in utter shock. "Hey Jak, WHAT THE HELL'D SHE DOO?!?!?" Daxter exclaimed, his left eye twitching. Jak shrugged. Rayme kept uttering words and pacing. "I guess that go her going." Jak said with a sigh. "You mean you weren't gonna shoot her? THAT'S GREAT!! OK! LET'S GO!!" Rayme said snapping out of her little trance and jumped onto on of the car thingies. By that time, Keito found a way up and she sat cross-legged on the sand. Soon Jak followed.

They reached the other side rather quickly, besides having to shoot and kill some Metal-Heads. They walked to a steal door and Jak pressed the button to the right of the door. The door opened quickly and someone inside was shooting at them! "TAKE THAT YOU METAL-HEADS!!" the guy said shooting, then ducking behind a large piece of computer shit. "If we were, you wouldn't be hear." Jak said. Keito and Rayme snickered. "Torn sent us to rescue you." Jak said. The shooting stopped. "Oh…" the guy said standing up. He was rather old, his hair gray and he wore some strange yet funky glasses. "Are you Vin?" Jak asked. "Yeeeaaah…." the guy said slowly.

"Great, lets get outta here!" Daxter said. "Wha-Wha-What'd you mean, 'Lets get outta here'?! THERE'RE METAL-HEADS OUT THERE!!" Vin exclaimed. "Alright, but we're leaving. Go ahead and be chow." Jak said walking towards a portal. WAIT FOR MEEE!!" Vin yelled rushing over to them. He stared at Keito and Rayme. The two teens looked at him with no expression on their faces. "We do naughty thiiings." they both said, with no emotion on their face nor in their voice, and walked off and jumped into the portal. Jak rolled his eyes and jumped in. Vin was the only one left. Vin hesitated then fell backwards into the portal.

End

Inu65: well, that's all for now!!

Jak: sarcastically yaaay……rolls eyes

Daxter: gets blow up with the Ion Canon

Torn: what the hell?!

Inu65: ok, for the surprises, I found some awesome wallpapers of Jak2 and I think I have some that you all will love! Sooo, if you could just sign the review and I'll do the rest. If you want something specific, please tell me in the review, like if you want a Dark Jak one, or a Vin one. I don't have all the characters, but if you want a Sig one, you're gonna have other characters in it too. Sooo, that's basically it.

Jak: finally…..

Inu65: I'M SOO DAMN CLOSE TO BEATING UNREAL TOURNAMENT 2003!! I HAVE TO BEAT THIS MALCOME DUDE AND THEN I WIN!! IT'S NOOO FAIR!! I CAN'T BEAT HIM!!! GAAAAAAAH!!! falls into pit of pretty black shiny goo blub, blub, blub….


	9. Torn, Jak, Daxter, Rayme and the Improvi...

I Will Kill You Jak!!

Inu65: well, I got a few reviews. YEAH!!

Jak: hits Inu65 over the head with a huge ass frying pan damnit….I can't find my gun……

BunnyBB a.k.a. Death Queen: (Inu65's mom of DEATH!!!) did you check in the guitar case?

Torn: the what?

Inu65: this…..holds out black guitar case

Daxter: no…opens it HEY! IT'S JAK'S GUITAR!!! I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A GUITAR!!

Jak: I don't!

guitar in guitar case opens up revealing a case full of guns

Everybody except Inu65: 0o what the fuck?!?!

Inu65: ooops…..wrong guitar case….shhh! Don't tell the Desperado guy I have his guitar case! whips out another black guitar case from pocket this is the one I think.

Jak: opens it well, well, well. Here's my gun.

Inu65: eh, heh!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! gets chased by Jak and the Desperado guy (Antonio Banderas character in Desperado and in Once Upon A Time In Mexico)

CTC: siiiiigh what a dip shit….

Torn: hits CTC with a frying pan the size of Russia Baka deshi….. --;;

Now, to thank those who reviewed!!

Darkleena: owies… chapter nine's right here!!! Errr….you gonna be ok? You're hairs on fire… STOP DROP AND ROLL!!!!

Jynxie-07: thanks for your review, and Muse, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!?!?! Sorry….anyway, thanks for the review!!

GodessOfDarkness: thanks for your review! It's always nice to see a new face review a story so far into one! Most people are lazy and won't…..ok fine….me….but that's not the point. PLEASE STICK AROUND AND SEE THIS INSANITY TO THE END!!

GuesBat: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR TELLING ME!! GAAH! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!! Yeah, the Quiznos commercials are really weird. CTC and I have a stupid little joke thingy about them. Whenever she or I call each other, we just shout that out anytime we want and we both laugh. Yeah. It's funny. I'll check the site out, thanks!

Inu65: still being chased by Jak well, that's all the reviews that I got so far. I HAVE THE BEST IDEA FOR THE ENDING!! IT'S GONNA BE SOOO FUNNY!!! SO YOU'RE ALL GONNA HAVE TA STICK WITH THIS INSANE STORY TILL THE END TO FIND OUT!!! And a sequel maybe? I dunno.

I Will Kill You Jak, Chapter 9 Torn, Jak, Daxter, Rayme and the Improvised Sticky Rice

"I really wanna thank you for saving my butt back there!" Vin said pressing all sorts of buttons. "Well, you're welcome! THINGS COULDN'T OF GOTTEN ANY WORSE BACK THERE AND ALL! WITH THOSE TWO CAUSING ALL HELL, FALLING INTO A POOL OF DARK ECO AND COMING OUT HOW THEY ARE NOW, AND NOT TO MENTION GETTING JAK AND I ANGERYER THAN JAK WAS ON A HOT SUMMER DAY!! DID THAT MAKE ANY SENSE, THE LAST PART?! AND WHY AM I STILL YELLING?!?!" Daxter yelled. Vin looked at Rayme, then Keito. "……they didn't look like that before? Interesting…." Vin said pulling Keito's ear and lifting up her purple hair. Her left eye began to twitch.

"Everybody just has to pull my ears don't they……" Keito muttered in an angry tone. Jak snickered while Keito and Rayme sighed heavily, shaking their heads. "Do you mind?" Keito asked Vin, trying to keep the anger in her voice from exploding. "Mind what?" Vin asked still looking at Keito's purple hair and examining her ears. "STOP PLAYING WITH MY EARS AND HAIR!!" Keito exploded. Everyone just stared at her. "Hey Rayme….was that her dark side?" Daxter asked, leaping onto Rayme's shoulder. "No. just her pissed." Rayme said. Keito fixed her purple hair and began taking off the navy blue sweatshirt that said CIC Conveying and had the telephone number and a picture of a conveyer truck, to revel a bright orange t-shirt that said in bold print, "**PSYCH WARD 24-7-365**" "Ok, I'm cool….I am now calm." Keito said fixing her t-shirt.

"What's the shirt mean? I don't get it." Jak said rereading her shirt a few times. "What in the name of Mar is a Psych Ward?" Vin asked. Keito sighed heavily. "Ok, a Psych Ward is like a nut house, where the insane people go. And I _was_ sent to a nut house before and that's were I got this shirt. Every once in a while I have to wear it…..just to fuck around with the cops…..errr….cops are our version of Krimzon Guards……..only without the zappy cattle prods." Keito said. "And the numbers?" Daxter asked. "24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. Of course, you won't know what we're talking about because your days are what? 6 hours?" Rayme said. "Understand now?" both teens said. They nodded.

"Good. I'm starving. What's to eat?" Rayme said. "Well, it's been fun Vin, but we really have to go." Keito said excusing everything. Jak opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. "Alright you two devils, lets go." Daxter said. Jak shook his head slowly and headed for the door.

"Ok, what's the plan of attack?" Keito asked. "What plan? We're not attacking anyone." Daxter said. "I mean for foodies. You guys gotta eat!" Keito said. Daxter's stomach growled loudly. "We'll eat later. We have to go to Torn." Jak said. "I like Torn. I like him a lot." Keito said with a smile. "Me too! He's cool!" Rayme added.

1 hour later At The Underground!!!!!!!!

Torn stared at Keito who was doing something by the barrel of fire. "Jak, what the hell's she doin?" Torn asked. Jak shrugged his shoulders. Rayme shook her head slowly. "Oh brother….."

Keito stirred whatever was in the pot Torn had given her to make her concoction. "Hey Torn, do you have any bowls, plates, anything?" Keito asked, looking over her shoulder. Torn grumbled and walked to a cabinet and pulled out five bowls. "Thank you!" Keito said pulling the pot from the fire and brought it over to the table and set it down. Everyone except Keito stared at the covered pot, wondering what was in it. "Didn't have any seasoning so it'll just have to be plain then." Keito said scooping the stuff out and making them into medium sized balls of white grain type stuff.

"What the hell is it?" Torn asked staring at the white balls suspiciously. "My homemade recipe." Keito said passing Torn a bow with a pair of sticks. "And what the hell are these?" he asked taking the bowl and examining the sticks. "Chopsticks. In our world, the oriental people use these rather than forks, knives and spoons." Keito said handing Jak, Rayme and Daxter a bowl and chopsticks.

"Hey Keito, where'd you get the chopsticks and the rice?" Rayme asked. "I always carry chopsticks. I was considering putting my hair up, but then I decided not to. I found the rice over in that drawer over there. It said rice on it so yeah." Keito said pointing to a bag that said rice in some foreign language and writing.

Torn poked at his rice with one of the sticks. Daxter kept looking at his rice balls, and his chopsticks, then back to his rice. Jak just raised an eyebrow and stared at it. Keito and Rayme had already begun to eat. Torn tried using the chopsticks and failed causing his chopsticks to fall on the floor. Jak snickered.

"Let's see you try then." Torn sneered. "Fine." Jak said taking the chopsticks and trying to hold them like Keito and Rayme. "And then I do this and…..oh shit….." Jak said quietly, dropping his rice and his chopsticks. "HA!! YOU TWO SUCK!" Daxter exclaimed. "Then you try it." Jak snapped. "I'll show you how to use them." Daxter said in a confident tone.

He took the chopsticks in his paw and moved them towards the rice. "You just watch, I'll get it!" Daxter said confidently. "Bet ya he won't." Jak said to Torn. "I agree…" he replied. The orange furry rodent picked up some rice and ate it. Torn and Jak stared in shock. "HA! TOLD YA I COULD!" Daxter yelled taking another bite. "How'd you do it?" Jak asked.

Daxter turned away for a moment. About a minute later he turned back around to show slit eyes, black hair in a high bun, and he wore a kimono and he smiled with the chopsticks in his mouth. "Me Japanese. BANZAI!!" Daxter said, chowing down on the improvised rice.

"Jak, did you know that he was a slit eyed freak?" Torn asked, getting up from under that table. "DO NOT INSULT THE JAPANESE!!" Keito shouted throwing her chopsticks like two daggers at Torn. Torn ducked under the table as the two chopsticks flew where his head was and stuck into the wall. (Torn's look, 0.O) "No….actually I didn't……" Jak said slowly watching Rayme closely to make sure she doesn't pull of a stunt like Keito just did. "That because me mother was Japanese. Me father was an asshole." Daxter said with a heavy Japanese accent. "Nawh, I'm not a Jap." Daxter said. "Riiiight……." Jak said, trying the chopsticks again, but once again failed.

"Jak, take the cruiser parked out side and deliver that package to Krew." Torn said. "And what about use?" Keito said crossing her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you think? You're going with him." Torn said leaning over the table. "What if we don't want to, hmmm? I don't like that fat guy." Keito said also leaning over the table, till Torn and her were practically nose to nose. "That's an order." Torn snapped coldly. "I don't give a rats ass if it's an order. I take orders from no one." Keito growled bitterly.

"oooh…..silent stare down between an X-Krimzon Guard and a 349 year old teen…….demon…..whatever she is." Rayme said softly.

"Don't take that tone with me." Torn said acidly. "Don't tell me what to do. You don't own me." Keito replied in the same tone. "Uhh, Jak….wanna stop them? I'm afraid Torn over here's gonna kick her ass….." Daxter whispered to Jak. "I heard that you rat." Keito said snapping her gaze over to Jak's shoulder.

"Rayme, Keito. You both are coming with me." Jak said breaking the small silence. Keito pouted a bit and walked over to where Jak was. Rayme skipped happily over to Jak and flicked his forehead for no reason. "HA! I HIT YOU!" Rayme shouted looking extremely proud. Jak glared at Rayme, but did nothing, but headed for the door. Rayme followed, Keito followed shortly after doing the 'I'm watching you' thing from the movie, Meet The Parents.

Jak got on the cruiser and started it up. Keito and Rayme also got on. Instead of going, Jak sat there and thought. "I have something else to do first." he said getting off the cruiser. "Whaa?" "Just follow me." Jak said heading towards Vin.

"Hey Vin." Rayme said. "Hello there whatever your name is!" Vin said happily. "Oh Jak, mind going to the strip mine, I left this one really important device there." Vin said playing with his hands. "And what does this device do?" Jak asked. "Oh nothing…..but help keep the computers from crashing." Vin said. Jak sighed heavily. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it's were I had to go anyway." Jak said walking over towards the portal. Rayme and Keito followed.

On the other side, Jak, Daxter, Rayme and Keito walked for a while until Metal Heads showed their ugly faces. Soon they were surrounded. "Keito…." Rayme said. "Rayme…." Keito said standing with her arms crossed. "Time to get all kung fu on their asses." they both said. "And I can try out my little experiment…. Heeheeheee." Keito said with a laugh. "That doesn't sound good….." Daxter said. Jak pulled out his Scatter Gun and began to shoot the Metal Heads.

Rayme cracked her fingers and Keito cracked her neck, which made a sickening loud crack. "Let's play." she said kicking the Metal Heads. A Metal Head jumped onto Rayme's back and she grabbed one of it's arms and flipped it along with her self, jamming her elbow into it's throat. "THAT'S MY MOVE!" Keito yelled launching her 'Flying Kick From Hell'.

"Now's my chance to see if my experiment is a success… Rayme, cover me!" Keito said. "Okie dokie smoky." Rayme said covering Keito's back. "I must call upon my sugar high powers!" Keito said closing her eyes, trying to summon her powers. Her purple hair ruffled a bit then she opened her eyes, jumped up and hit the ground. Nothing happened. "DAMNIT! IT DIDN'T WORK! NOW YOU ALL PAY!" Keito shouted, going crazy and started kicking, punching, doing whatever she could to kick the Metal Heads asses.

Some of the Metal Heads cornered Rayme by a pool of Dark Eco. "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!!!" Rayme shouted. Once Keito heard Rayme, she darted over, but it was too late. A Metal Head lunged at Rayme and dragged her into the pool.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAYME!!!" Keito shouted ripping off a Metal Heads head. She knelt by the pool and stared into it. "KEITO!" Jak yelled grabbing her before she dove in to find her friend. "She's gone." Jak said shooting some Metal Heads.

Keito stood up stiffly, her dark red eyes cast down at the ground. Her face showed no emotion except hatred. Her gaze snapped onto the group of Metal Heads that started to surround the three. Her hair ruffled in the slight breeze, then launched out and started to attack the Metal Heads viciously.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!!! YOU BASTARDS!!" she yelled getting close up and personal with the Metal Heads, ripping their heads off. "HOW DARE YOU KILL HER!! NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER MY DARK SIDE!!" Keito yelled kicking and punching the Metal Heads with great force.

After the Battle

Keito sat on the ground crying like mad over her friend. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO?! IT'S NO FAIR! YOU AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP JAK OUT TOGETHER!" Keito shouted. Daxter leapt from Jak's shoulder and hugged Keito's arm.

Jak walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." he said, kneeling down. Keito began to cry harder. "Hey, stop crying." Jak said, placing an arm around her shoulder. Keito fell forward and cried into Jak's shoulder. "Shhh….stop crying. You're alive, so don't give up now." Jak said hugging her lightly. "I don't know what to do….I feel so alone." Keito said softly into Jak's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get Vin's gadget and get out of this place. It's no place to be. Besides, I doubt Rayme would want to crying over her." Jak said with a slight smile. Keito looked up and nodded.

"Come on." Jak said getting up, holding out his hand. Keito hesitated then took it. Jak pulled her up, and Daxter leapt onto Keito's shoulder.

End

Inu65: well, that's it for this time.

Jak: yes. It's over.

Inu65: I'd hate to say this, but I'm afraid that I am now taking full credit for this story because CTC is not helping. We already talked about this and I was/am still pissed that she's not helping. I've been thinking this whole thing up. That's not why I killed her off either. We both agreed a long time ago when we first started this that she would be killed off.

Jak: ooh, too bad, so sad.

Daxter: passes out

Inu65: so anyway, please read and review!


	10. Tear Me Down

I Will Kill You Jak!!

Inu65: hey all. I know it was a big shock that Rayme died.

Jak: no shit….

Daxter: what the hell's wrong with you?

Inu65: nothing. Well, yeah.

Snowy Fox: thanks for reviewing and keeping track of this story. I am really glad you like it. Don't worry. I'm planning to keep this story goin and I have an idea for a sequel, so you're just gonna have ta stick around!

I Will Kill You Jak Chapter 10, Tear Me Down

"Oh, I see you got my device. Thanks!" Vin said taking the device from Jak. "Hey, uh, weren't there four of you?" Vin said looking over the three.

"She-" Jak began. "She fell behind." Keito interrupted Jak, walking to the far end of the room and crossed her arms across her chest, and hung her head. "Oh…..well……I'm sorry to hear that…..well, you guys haveta get back to work I suppose….thanks again." Vin said turning away and began pushing buttons, pulling levers and so on.

"Come on Keito. Let's go take that package to Krew." Jak said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Keito nodded and headed for the door. "Hey kid. You doing ok? Hmmm? You doing alright? You wanna soda? Hm? You wanna soda?" Daxter asked jumping onto her shoulder. No answer. "Oh screw it. I tried." Daxter said crossing his arms across his chest. Jak smirked a bit.

They walked back to the Underground and hopped onto the Zoomer and headed for Krew's. Shortly after they took off, Krimzon Guards began to chase them. "Shit…" Jak said making a sharp right turn. "Dax, get out my gun." Jak said making another sharp turn. "Gotcha pal!" Daxter said pulling Jak's Blaster. "Jak, we'd go a lot faster if we didn't have so many people….elves…..things on." Keito said looking back at the Krimzon Guards who were eliminating the space between them. "And how are we going to do that?" Jak asked. "Like this!" Keito said jumping off and started running towards Krew's. "KEITO!!!" Jak yelled, braking a bit. "Jak, she sacrificed her self, so lets go! We'll get her later!" Daxter said. Jak looked back at Keito who was running for her life, then he slammed the gas and flew out of there, Krimzon Guards still on their heels.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!" Keito cried running for dear life. "HAULT IN THE NAME OF THE KRIMZON GUARD!!" one of the guards shouted. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" Keito yelled running faster. "GET HER!!" another Krimzon Guard shouted.

"GOD DAMNIT! THIS IS LIKE RUNNING THE MILE! AND I SUCK AT RUNNING THE MILE! OOOOH FUUUUUCK! FUCK ME, FUCK, ME, FUCK MEEEEE!!!" Keito shouted, running like a bat out of hell. The Krimzon Guards were easily catching up, as Keito began to slow down. She looked back to see angry Guards on her tail. "OOOOH SHIIIIT!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO JUMP OFF!!! I WILL KILL YOU JAAAAAK!!!" she shouted forcing a burst of speed.

"GET ON!" came a voice from besides her. Keito looked over to see Torn stretching out his arm. Keito grabbed it and flung herself onto the Cruiser. "Thanks." she said, breathing heavily. "I knew I shouldn't of trusted you four." Torn said. "Speaking of which, where's the other one? With Jak?" "No…..she-Rayme fell behind." Keito said in between gasps for air. "Damnit…." Torn mumbled steering back towards the Underground.

Jak finally pulled up to Hip Hog Heaven. "Uh, hello?" Jak said looking around. "Hello eh?" said a rather low voice from behind. Jak turned around to see a huge fat man floating in some sort of chair. "Uh, you Krew?" Daxter asked. "It depends on who's asking." the fat man said. (FAT MAAAAN! starts da-ing the old T.V. show Batman theme) "Look, we're here to deliver this." Jak said tossing the bag to the fat guy. "Ahh. Yes. Thanks." he said.

"What the hell happened back there?" Torn snapped once they got back to the Underground. "We went to deliver whatever you needed us to, to that fat man in the chair!" Keito said. "And why the hell did you come and save me?! I thought you hated us!" Keito snapped. "Because you were taking so damn long!" Torn said after a short while. "Ever heard of doing more important things?!" Keito shot back. "Like what?!" "LIKE GETTING SOMETHING FOR THAT COMPUTER GUY TO KEEP THE COMPUTERS FROM CRASHING, SAVING ALL OF OUR ASSES!" Keito shouted, pointing in the direction of Vin. "And let me guess, that's were your little friend 'fell behind'?" Torn said leaning over the table. Keito glared then punched Torn in the nose. "Don't you ever, EVER bring up were Rayme died, or else I'll do more than just give you a bloody nose. That you can count on!" Keito said acidly, turning away and walking to a corner and began to cry softly. Torn held his nose and cursed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Keito said after a while of crying. "Just, don't do that again." Torn said, looking at his hand. "Ok…. Ugh, I feel icky….gotta shower somewhere here?" Keito said. "It's in the back. It's right through those doors." Torn said pointing to a set of doors. "Thanks." Keito said hugging Torn briefly then jogged over to the showers.

A few minutes later, Keito came back out, hair dripping wet. "Aaaaah. Much better. Domo arigato Torn-sama." Keito said. "Is Jak back? Hey, that kinda rhymed! Well, not really, but you get my point. "No. Krew probably had him do one of his money pick ups." Torn said sitting down with a heavy frustrated sigh. "oh. Well, in the mean time, wanna play a game? It's a card game." Keito said walking over to the table and sitting down across from Torn. He raised an eyebrow. "What game? And do you have cards?" Torn asked. "Yup. It's a game called Gin Rummy." Keito said pulling out a deck of cards and taking the two Jokers out. "Ever played?" Torn shook his head 'no'. "Haven't even heard of it." he said. "Oh, well then. I'll teach ya!" Keito said happily, shuffling the deck.

She passed out 7 cards facedown to Torn and herself. She put the rest of the cards down in the middle of them, and drew a card from the deck and laid it besides the rest of the deck, face up. "Ok, look at your cards." Keito said looking at her cards in her hand. She had a 4 of Spades, Ace of Spades, 6 of diamonds, 6 of hearts, 8 of Spades, 2 of Diamonds, and a Queen of Hearts.

Torn looked at his hand. He had a 9 of Hearts, Queen of Spades, Jack of Clubs, 9 of Spades, 4 of Diamonds, 10 of Diamonds, and a Jack of Hearts. "Ok, now what?" he asked. "Ok, since I delt, you either take the card that is face up, or you draw a card from the deck." Keito said pointing to the turned up card and to the deck. Torn thought a while, looking at his deck, then finally drew a card from the deck. "Ok. Now what?" "Alright, don't show me your card, and place it into your deck. Then, you have to throw a card out. You can only have 7 cards in your hand." Keito said. Torn nodded and threw out his 4 of Diamonds on top of the card that was discarded from the delt. Keito grinned and pulled both cards. "Wait, wait, wait! You can't do that!" Torn said. "Yes I can. I needed the 2 of Spades, which is the card that was left from the delt. If you need a card that's under a card or cards, you have to take that card, plus all of the other cards on top of it. That's the only exception of having more than 7 cards in your hand. Now, I have to discard one." Keito said discarding her Queen of Hearts.

"What's the point of the game?" Torn asked. "Ok, if you have 3 of a kind, four of a kind, a straight in the same suit, you keep them in your hand until all your cards are, well, until your hand has no spare cards, except for one, which you have to throw down. Like lets say you have a 3 threes and 3 Aces, in your hand. You can lay your hand down and discard your last card. That's how you win." Keito said. Torn nodded, drawing a card from the deck. "And what if I don't need it?" Torn asked. "Do I just throw it down as my discard?" Keito nodded. Torn set down his newly drawn 5 of Diamonds. Keito took it right away. "Thank you." Keito said rearranging her deck in her hand and set down her 8 of Spades. Torn took the 8 of Spades and discarded his 10 of Diamonds.

Keito drew the 5 of Hearts, then discarded it. Torn pulled the 5 of Spades and discarded it. Then Keito took Torn's discarded 5 and put it into her deck. Torn drew the 3 of hearts and discarded it. Keito drew the 3 of Diamonds and discarded the 6 of Hearts. Torn drew a 3 of Clubs and set it down. Then Keito drew a King of Diamonds and threw it down. Torn drew the same card, but only of Clubs and set it down. Keito pulled a King of Spades, and set it down. Torn sighed heavily and drew another card. It was the 3 of Spades and set it down. Keito took it the instant that it hit the other cards.

"I win." she said lying down her 1-5 of Spades and her 2-5 of Diamonds and discarded her 6 of Diamonds. "You cheated!" Torn yelled. "I DID NOT!" she yelled back. "IT'S JUST THE LUCK OF THE DRAW!" Keito shouted again. "I CHALLENEGE YOU TO ANOTHER ROUND!" Torn said. "Fine….only this time….let's make it interesting." "How so?" "Strip Gin Rummy?" Keito said pulling her sweat shirt on. "But first, let's get all the layers of clothing we can, but we have to be able to move freely." She said. "Speaking about that, my clothes are dirt, got any spar stuff that'll fit, and won't show off too much skin?" Keito asked looking at her dirty sweatshirt in disgust.

"Yeah. There's bond to be something that'll work." Torn said rummaging through boxes. He threw Keito a blue shirt with one long sleeve, and the other sleeve was a glove type thing, that went up a little higher than her elbow, brown pants, and three leather type belt things. "Thanks." Keito said trotting off towards the showers again.

Two minutes later she came out all tangled in the leather belt thingies. "Umm, what are these things for?" she asked. "This one, goes around your waist, like this." Torn said. "Ooooh…." "and the other two go across your shoulder. They act as a brace for a gun…..but you don't have one anymore." Torn said fixing the two leather straps across her shoulder, crossing them on the right shoulder. "Thanks. I would never have guessed. Now, anything bigger to put on over this?" she asked. Torn smirked and dropped a huge box full of old clothing onto the table. "Whoa…… that's a lot of shit."

"Let's get started shall we?" Keito said pulling out a large brown shirt. Torn shrugged and started pulling articles of clothing on.

End

Inu65: FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!!! I was on a serious writers block until I got an idea from school to do Strip Gin Rummy.

Jak: I don't wanna see that….I seriously don't…….

Torn: you mean she and _I_ are going to play a stripping game?! NOOO!!

Inu65: oh shut up. Someone's gonna win before anything revealing is taken off, of any kind. Sure, a few layers are comin off, but not the very last layer. No, nononononono. WHO DO YOU TAKE ME AS?! I'M JUST AN INSANE GODDESS OF PIRACY AND WAR!! DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I'M THAT SICK?!

Jak: technically you are sick….

Inu65: yes, I know I have a little head cold, but not perverted sick.

Torn: ok good….I feel a little safer now….

Ashelin: oh man. I would love to see you without your shirt off.

Torn: 0.o I think not.

Inu65: well, that's it for now.


End file.
